Star, bright, dawn
by StoryMaker7
Summary: A human girl gets teleported into space and the GL team finds her. What adventures await the team with a new member, and what will she become. Ch 16: Roxana takes some time to think, then Razer came in.
1. Chapter 1

**I thank God for all my inspiration. There is no magic and there are no oaths. The guardians are not immortal either.**

The Interceptor was cruising through space. Hal and the crew where in the front of the ship, each of them sitting and working their stations. Even Aya was out handling some of the controls.

Hal then said "Everything seams quit." Kilowog then said "To quit for my taste. I got a feeling something's goanna happen." Razor then said "Then why do you even bother on trusting the ships sensors."

Aya then said "Because my instruments have a 99.9 percent accuracy." Kilowog then said "It's that .1 percent that's making my skin crawl." Suddenly the ship shook.

Hal then said "Aya what's going on?" She then said "A type of trans-warp energy has bean detected. Pleas hold on tight as the transportation is about to activate." She said this in a monotone voice. The others had their eyes wide at hearing this.

Then they saw a bright light and swirl forming in front of them. They grabbed on to something, expecting to be warped into another part of the galaxy. The ship shook a bit as the light got bigger and brighter.

They all covered their eyes, accept for Aya, who saw something coming out of the warp hole. She then quickly analyzed it. At the same time Hal said "Aya can't you do something?" She then said calmly "I am about to do something."

Suddenly she retracted the beam and they all looked confuses as the light became dimmer and they saw her do this. Kilowog asked "Why aren't we traveling through some wormhole and why are we still in the same place?"

Razor then said "Maybe it was not suppose to bring something in, but bring something out." Aya then said "You are correct. Look." She pointed to where the beam ended, and gasped as they saw someone being held in it. Hal then ordered "Aya bring him in fast and into the medical wing." Aya nodded and pulled the person in.

They were now in the medical part of the ship. The person was laying on the bed with some sheets over them. Kilowog then said "It looks kind of like you Jordan."

Hal then said "That's because she's human." They all looked at him surprised, they had never seen a human female before.

The girls face was round but longer then Aya's. She had long brown hair that came to her chest. Her skin was a very light yellow tan, she had two black dots on her left cheek.

Razor then said "How could one of your kind get all the way out here? You're the only human I've ever seen." Hal then said "I'll have to ask here. But I suggest you guys go into the other room when she wakes up. Not too many humans have seen aliens before."

The girl started to moan a bit in pain and here eye lids twitched. Hal then said "Speaking of which you should all head to the other room." They nodded and left. Hal then turned back to the girl to see her open here eyes. They where large and brown. They then enlarged as she noticed Hal.

She then screamed a little as she sat up, here shirt was a powder light blue with no sleeves, and asked "Where am I!" She then looked closely at him and said "Hey, you're the Green Lantern." He nodded and said "Glad to know I'm recognizable."

She then said "I'm from Coast city. I've seen your work." He smiled and said " Then how did you end up here in frontier space?" She said "Wow, I didn't know I traveled that far. I was on my collage field trip to the science center when someone activated a prototype teleport machine. I got sucked in when I fell behind my class."

Hal then said "Sorry to here that. Well at least your in one piece." "Thank God." She said. Hal then said "Well welcome to frontier space. But me and you aren't the only ones on this ship. There's a couple of aliens here so don't freak out."

She raised a brow and said "I guess it will depend." He then said "Hey everyone come in. She's ready to meat you all." The group came in and she stared at them.

They looked very strange to here and she didn't feel very comfortable with the big pink one looking very threateningly. The one in red with a white face looked kind of creepy, but some how interesting. Then there was a green girl. She looked nice. She put her legs down on the floor as they came in. She had blue jeans and white sneakers.

Hal then told them how she got here. All the while she stared at them, mostly at Razor. He noticed this and said "What are you staring at?" She flinched away form him and said "Sorry, are those lines on your face tattoos?"

He looked confused but Hal explained "Pictures that humans paint on their bodies." Razor then said with crossed arms "I assure you I was born with these."

Hal then said "We should introduce ourselves. Since your stuck with us your going to find out my name anyways, but you better not tell anyone." He pointed at her. She then said "Don't worry. You guys helped me, and if I said I knew the Green Lantern then we both would never get any privacy."

He then said "True. My name is Hal Jordan." They shook hands. Razor and Kilowog now understood what Jordon said about shaking hands.

He then leaned his head towards the giant pink alien and said "That there is Kilowog. He trains the lanterns." He then said "What's up little poozer." She raised a brow at that and Hal said "He calls some non GL's or beginners that." She nodded.

He then pointed to the green and white one and said "That there is Aya. She's actually the ship, an artificial intelligence. She made that body to help us out." She looked at her and said "Wow, I've never seen such a sophisticated robot before."

Aya then said "I am not a robot. I am a Green Lantern." Kilowog shook his head and said "Not this again." Hal then said "Back on my home-world you be considered a robot Aya. Don't take it offensively." She replied with "I do not."

Finely he pointed to the red clad one and said "Mister sunshine here is Razor. He use to be part of the Red Lanterns, but joined our side." She raised a brow and said "I didn't know there where other types of Lanterns."

Hal replied with "The Reds are the reason we're here. They've bean killing Green Lanterns. We came here to stop them."

She nodded and said "My name is Roxana. I'm 20 years old and I'm a studying to become a writer, but I also know allot about animals and history. I also have to warn you that I have arpergers, so I may act a little strange."

Kilowog then said "Don't worry, I find everyone on this ship strange." She giggled at that while the others glared at him, Aya just stared curiously. Aya then said "What is arpergers?" Roxana then said "It's a small autism. It makes it hard for us to communicate with others. But we are really smart with certain subjects, while we struggle with others."

Aya put that information into storage of her growing knowledge bank. Kilowog looked a bit confused at her and asked "You sound fine for someone with communication troubles." She then said "I've had to work allot to get this far, and only God could help me get this well."

Hal then explained about God to them and nodded. Razor then said "If we are done here I will be going to my room to sleep." Hal then said as he turned to the girl "Oh that's right we have to give you a room."

Aya then said "There is one more room available on the ship next to Razor's." Hal then looked to Razor as he was leaving and said "Razor take Roxana to her room."

He looked back and said "The ship can show her to her room." Hal then said "That was an order, plus she's going to be living next to you so you better at least get to know her. Which is what I want you to do for a bit before we all head to bed."

Razor growled at that. Roxana flinched a bit but glared at him and stiffened herself. She was not going to show fear in front of some guys, okay alien guys, but still.

Razor then said "Fine." Roxana looked at hall confused and nodded towards the door. She nodded and ran after Razor.

Kilowog then said "You sure that's a good idea Jordan?" Hal then said "It worked out well for you and him when we where at the pin whole." Kilowog then said "If I remember correctly we tried to tear each other apart." "It still worked." He smiled cockily.

Roxana yelled "Hey wait up? I don't know where we're going." Razor then said "Then I suggest you go faster." She didn't like the way he talked to her but kept silent for now.

She catch up and fallowed him until he stopped in front of a door. He opened it and said "This is your room." She said "Thanks." And walked into her room. It was plane. A light, a shelf, and a bed.

She went in and sat on the bed to test it's comfort level. It felt soft. She smiled at that. She then looked up to see Razor leaving, she called out "Hey I though we had to get to know each other."

Razor then said "If it's not about battle, then I don't care." He then left to his own room. Roxana shrugged and though '_If he doesn't want to hang then let him go.' _She laid down on her bed after taking off her shoes and slept.

**Reviews pleas. Don't be to harsh, my first time on green lantern. I could also use some ideas.**


	2. Chapter 2

Roxana opened her eyes. She looked around and saw the plane room she was in. Her eyes widened in shock, this was not her room.

It took her a while to get her memory updated on what happened. She relaxed when she remembered everything. As she got up she heard "Good morning. I hope you had a restful recharge." "Ahh!"

She looked around and spotted a big ball in the ceiling of her door. She then said "Who are you?" The voice then said confused "I am Aya." Roxana was silent for a moment and then she said "Oh right you're the ship as well. I forgot. Well thanks I had a good sleep. How did you sleep."

Aya responded with "Very well. I am fully charged. You are the first one up." She was confused by this, usually she was the last one up. She shrugged. She wasn't tired anymore and she didn't want to sleep again.

So she got up and went to the room she was in last time, the big one with the bed and other things. She reached it and took time to examine it. It was big and white, and there was some sort of round thing in the middle.

Aya then said "Would you like some breakfast?" Aya then made the table pop out of the ground. Roxana looked wide eyed and said "This is so cool. I'm in space with a cool space ship, and with the Green Lantern. My parents will never believe this."

Aya then asked "I though you would not tell anyone of this?" She replied with "I have to tell my parents. Otherwise I'll be in big trouble."

Aya then said "I do not understand?" Roxana explained "My parents are very protective of me and my siblings. They are probably freaking out right now. By the way, when are you guys taking me home?"

Aya then responded "We cannot do that. My ability to go in light speed is damaged." Her eyes widened and said "So will I ever be able to go home?"

Aya then said "Affirmative. As soon as my repairs are done we will escort you home." She smile and said "Thanks." "For what?" Asked the AI. "For the reassurance." Replied the girl.

She then went up to what looked like a fridge and cooking aria and said "I guess I'll make breakfast for everyone. Least I can do for all your help. What time do they get up."

Aya then said "Not for another half hour." She smiled and said "Just enough time. Don't let them in until I'm done. I want it to be a surprise."

Hal woke up yawning and stretching as he came out of his room. He then smelled something in the air and said "Bacon?"

The other two males come out of their rooms and smelled the air as well. Razor asked "What is that smell?" Kilowog then said "Doesn't smell half bad to me poozer. You just got no sense of smell."

Razor then said "I never said that it smelled bad." _'It actually smells quit good.' _They headed to the lounge area of the ship only to be stopped by Aya as she said from above the door "I'm sorry I cannot let you in."

Hal then said "And why not?" She then said "Because Roxana asked me to keep you all out until she finished the surprised breakfast." "AYA!" Yelled a voice inside.

Hal and Kilowog chuckled as Razor just looked confused. Aya then opened the door and they saw Roxana at the cooking station with four plates of eggs and bacon.

Hal then said "Thanks. I haven't had a meal like this in a while." He came up and got his plate and sat down. The other two fallowed along with Roxana.

They sat down. The others started to eat, Razor fallowed Hals example of using a fork, while Kilowog just smashed his face in. Hal looked at Roxana and saw her head bowed and her hands folded together.

The other two males saw this and Kilowog asked "What's she doing?" Hal responded with "She's praying. Don't disturb her." The two other males just shrugged and continued eating.

Roxana finished praying and then began to eat as well. Kilowog then said "This aint half bad. what is this tuff anyways?"

She then said "The eggs come from chickens and the bacon is made from pig." Kilowog stopped eating at that. She then asked "What's wrong?" Kilowog then said "I hatched from an egg and some consider me to look like a pig."

She then said surprised "Oops. Sorry I didn't know." He shrugged and said "Ah it's okay. I've eaten stuff like this before anyways." Hal then said "It's good. Bacons a little burned but still good."

She smile sheepishly and said "Yeah I always have trouble with burning food on the girl. That's why I didn't make pancakes." She and Hal chuckled at that.

Razor just ate quietly, not saying a word. Kilowog was annoyed by this and said "Hey poozer. Tell the lady how much you like it." Razor glared at him but said "It is acceptable." And continued eating.

Kilowog got mad at that and was about to grab him, but Hal stopped them and said "Hey I told you guys before. The ship is to small for this." Roxana then said "If he doesn't like it he doesn't like it."

Razor felt weird after hearing that. Did he feel bad? No, could he? He then looked at her and said "It is not bad. It is quit good. I just don't like to talk." She shrugged and said "That's fine." They all settled down again and ate.

While they ate Roxana asked "So Aya told me why I can't go home just yet. It seems you're all stuck with me for a bit. Do you all have anything I could do? Maybe I could help out with what you guys are doing. I've always wanted a little adventure."

Hal then said "I don't want to put you into any danger, but you could be our made." She glared at him and he put his arms up in defense "I'm joking." Aya then said "Plus there is no need for a made. I am self efficient and can take care of my basic need for cleaning."

Kilowog then said "Now that we got you on bored we're gonna need more food. Even if we did get some of that sugar cane." Hal then said "It will take a while for you to get use to it but some of the alien food is quit good. By the way how did you find the eggs?"

Roxana said "Aya showed me these weird cans that let already cooked food out. But I found some that weren't and went with those." Hal then said "Any more of those?" She shook her head no.

Aya then said "The prison we visited has some food sources we might be able to barrow, we are close by." Hal then said "That seems like the best place for Roxana to start meeting other aliens that don't look so humanoid."

And so they started heading to the prison.


	3. Chapter 3

Roxana came to the front of the ship with the others. She gasped as she stared out into space. Hal smiled at this and Kilowog chuckled as he said "Welcome to the oute-rim kid."

She came closer to the window and gasped as she said with a smile "I've never seen the stars like this. It's beautiful. God's wonders. It's so cool. I've never seen the sky like this at night. I can even tell that some of the stars are different colors, or are they planets? Es ermoso."

Kilowog looked at Hal for an explanation to that last thing. Hal shrugged and said "It's another language on my planet." Roxana then said "It basically just means beautiful." Aya then said "Did you not already say that?" She replied with "I know, but sometimes it just sounds better in Spanish."

Razor then said "I do not understand your fondness. It is just space. We've all seen it." She then said "Well I haven't. Only from the ground, never from up her." She came closer to the window and looked down. Her face paled and she screamed as she backed of and fell on her bottom, breathing heavily.

Hal and Kilowog ran up to her as Aya said "Your vitals show an increase in stress. What has caused it." As the two males helped her up her legs felt like jelly and then she said "I made the mistake of looking down when there's now ground."

Hal then said "Not a fan of heights?" She shook her head no but said "Though I probably wouldn't be so scared if I could fly." The two males chuckled at that and Hal said "Well I guess that makes sense." He then said "Everyone buckled up where heading to the prison asteroid."

Razor just slouched in his seat. He remembered Aya finding out about his past in there. He closed his eyes and thought about his Alana. He missed her. He went into deep thought for a while.

Meanwhile Roxana asked "So what's this place like." Kilowog then said "I'll tell you what it's like-" he then started to explain their adventure there. Razor was still in though when "There it is?" He heard Hal, and looked up to see the asteroid that he was tortured in.

Roxana looked at it and said "It looks freaky." He grunted a bit finding it a bit of an understatement. He looked to see that she was staring out at the prison, entranced to see every detail she could, while staying away from the edge of the ship's window.

He found her eyes quite strange, they looked like they where absorbing everything she could. Roxana did not notice his stare. She looked at the strange details. Razor noticed her eyes where brown like halls, but a bit darker, and larger.

They landed in the brig like last time. Hal then said "Everyone be careful, those yellow crystals are here and they stop us from using our rings." They nodded at that Razor then said "Maybe your's but not mine." His ring glowed as he pulled it up. Roxana looked confused but Aya then explained about the strange yellow rocks and their affects.

Suddenly Goggan, the little squid creature came to greet them and said "Welcome friends." Roxana gasped when she saw him, first she though he looked strange. Then he smile and waved at her.

She looked closer at him and then said "Oh how cute, he's like a squid puppy." Hal chuckled at that while the others looked confused. Goggan looked confused but knew what cute meant and took it as a complement. He came up to her and said "Thank you. You are new. And so is the other female." The two girls introduced themselves.

The little squid then said "I am Goggan, the warden of the prison for now. What brings you here my friends?" Hal then said "We just needed to see if you had any spared supplies we could use. Now that we have another crew member we'll need more food."

Goggan nodded at him and said "Stay for dinner my friends. I found some food stored away under the cells, more then enough for the whole jail." He then started leading them to a room where they could sit and eat. Suddenly some robots came in and set everything up. Razor almost destroyed one but Goggan said "No they are friendly not enemies!"

Hal then asked "Where you get these?" Goggan replied with "No one wanted to be new warden so they sent me robots instead. They do anything I say." Kilowog then said "As long as it's legal." Goggan then said "I learned my lesson friend. Never again." Kilowog was pleased with that and then started to eat.

Aya told them which food was safe for who. Roxana prayed before she ate and then tried to see what would be edible and still taste good. She found some meet that Razor was also eating, Aya assured her it was safe. So they ate.

Kilowog stuffed his face like at breakfast. Hal ate with a knife and fork, so did Razor but he was slow in eating. Aya did not need food. Roxana ate with a fork and knife as well, but she tended to eat faster and make some noises. Hal stared at her, but decided her table manners didn't bother him, he's eaten with Kilowog enough time to not be effected as easily.

Razor on the other hand looked confused at her and stared as he said "You make noise when you eat." She then said "Sorry. I don't always know when I'm doing that. Habits I have trouble with." She then found a drink that was safe and drained it in one gulf.

Hal then said "Wo slow down there cowgirl. The foods not going anywhere." Kilowog just said "Nice chug kid. Where you learn that?" She licked her lips and said "I think on TV." Hal then said "That explains it."

Once they where done eating they went down to the where the food was held. They then found what food was safe for them and started to stock up on what they needed. What they didn't know was that as they did this, a prisoner had just unlocked it's door, and it wasn't just thinking about getting out.

A robot came to the hall and noticed a door was opened. It came to it and said "Halt who goes there?" But it was cut into ribbons by the inmates claws. The creature was grey, with two tentacles on his head for like hair, his hands were long and sharp, he was thin, but he did have muscle, he wore a black suite with no sleeves(Kind of like Starscream form Prime). He walked out of the room and said "It's time to have some fun." He showed a toothy grin as he walked on.

The team had finished packing up and Hal said "Thanks for the help buddy. Hope everything keeps going well." Goggan nodded and was about to say something when a beep was heard. He took a device out and gasped as he said "Oh no. The danger is out. Pleas my friends help. If we do not contain him he well destroy all in his sites."

Kilowog then said "Calm down there buddy. Who are you talking about and why's he so dangerous?" Goggan then said "The danger is prisoner 52. Bartoo. He is mad and insane. He wants to take over prison and then concur planets. He is skilled fighter and has no mercy."

Hal then said "I don't think this prison is secure enough to contain this guy. We'll have to take him to Mogo." Aya again explained to Roxana. She nodded and said "We just need a trap. What could we use to lure him out?"

The original members stared at each other. Hal then said "Sorry Roxana but your not gonna help on this. You have no power ring and no fighting skills." She glared at him and was about to say something but was cut off as Razor said "Aya and you should return to the ship, neither of you can handle Bartoo. I've heard of him. Plus you have no means to defend yourself. You will only get in our way."

She was bout to retaliate but a noise caught all their attentions and Kilowog ordered "Aya get Roxan and Goggan. Keep them in the ship. Don't come out to help. Your abilities are useless here." Aya nodded, knowing the yellow crystals would keep her form helping and closed the Interceptor's doors.

**I need some help with Razors character. I don't think I'm getting him just right. Any suggestains or words he might say would be helpful.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hal, Kilowog, and Razor walked through the halls of the prison. Everything was quite, it seemed the inmates were still in shock after the spider epidemic they use to have.

As they walked Kilowog asked "So how are we going to take down this Bartoo guy if we can't use our rings?" Hal then said "Same why we defeated the spiders, help Razor take them on." He pointed a thumb at the red.

Razor then said "It is a petty I have to be the one babysitting you two." "Babysitting? Why I oatta-" Hal then said "Cool it you two. No fighting with each other. Save it for our prisoner. I think Roxana's idea was a good one. Lure him out with bait. Only what could we lure him out with?" He held his chin.

Razor scuffed and said "A female with no military strategy giving you advice. Really is that how desperate you have become?" Hal then said "Girls aren't that disadvantaged on my planet Razor. Believe me some can take make a man do almost anything they want. I should know. I work for one."

They both stared at him like he was mad. Hal just walked past them then froze as he said "Wo." They snapped out of it and came to see what he saw, the robot that was cut down. Kilowog then said "It looks like the only thing that would lure this guy out is a chance to cut someone down." Hal then had an idea and said "Nice idea Kiliwog. But who are we going to use as bait?" "I was joking Hal." "Well now it's a strategy."

Meanwhile back in the Interceptor, Roxana was venting. She said "I cannot believe they think I'm so week." Aya then said "You do not have the same abilities as us or the training. So it is our job to protect you."

She was about to retaliate, but once again was interrupted, but by hearing a whimper. They both turned to see Goggan curled up in a corner of the ship. Roxana's face fell at that. She came up to him and came down to his level and asked "Hey what's wrong?"

He then said "What if he finds me. If he gets me he will either kill me into ribbons, or put me in the torture devices. Unfathomable torture." Roxana looked sad at this and did something strange. She picked up the little squid and hugged him close to her.

Then she sat down and said "Hey he's not going to get you. We're safe." The little squid calmed down at this and relaxed in her arms. Aya then said "His readings have calmed down expediential. How did you do that?" She then said "Same thing I would do with a small human. It's call maternal instinct." Aya then starting looking it up.

The guys were still looking and thinking of what to use as bait, until they came to the main room where most of the crystals where. Hal and Kilowog shivered with the memory. Razor then said "To think that such things make you Lanterns quiver."

Hal and Kilowog glared at him and Hal said "Incase you forgot, those things can cause allot more then just taking away our powers." "Oh do the little Lanterns feel scared?" They looked down to see Bartoo was the one that said that.

Hal then said "Not of you. So why did you come out all of a sudden where we can beat you senseless?" Bartoo chuckled and said "You're rings don't work here Lanterns." "But mine does!" Yelled Razor and shot at him a red beam.

A pile of dust came up and they thought they had won, but when the dust settled they saw a figure still standing and chuckling as he said "Was that suppose to hurt?" Razor was shocked but angry as he said "How could you protect yourself?" He chuckled and said "My suite can protect me from any type of Lantern enemy. I've bean around long enough to make sure not to be affected by any of your tricks."

Razor growled and said "I don't need my ring to take you down!" Razor ran at him but Hal yelled out "Don't-" but it was too late and Razor was on his back. The mad creature laughed again and said as he loomed over Razor and his hand up ready to strike "This should be fun." "Ahhh!" He didn't get a chance to strike as Hall and Kilowog piled on him.

Aya looked up in worry. She looked to Roxana and said "Hal and Kilowog's vitals are low." Roxana looked up with a pale face with Goggan holding on to her more tightly. Roxana had had enough and said "Open the door, I'm going to help."

Aya then said "I cannot do that. Hal and Kilowog would be angered to have their orders disobeyed. You are also not a Lantern and would be easily defeated." Roxana glared and said in a loud voice as she put Goggan down "I don't need to be a Lantern to do the right thing!"

Aya was surprised at this, a creature that she had barely met and probably had no battle experience still wished to do the right thing. It reminded her of when she first came out of the ship to help the lanterns but couldn't, on this very asteroid.

Aya then checked that the teams vitals, and they were weakening and didn't have much time. She then looked at the girl and opened the door as she said "I will not be able to assist you if you go." She nodded and said "I just need a pipe or a bat." Goggan then said "Down there is a pipe if you wish to use it." She nodded and said "Now where do I go." She prayed that she would help and that God would give her strength.

Hal and Kilowog where hit against a wall one more time before they where both knocked out. Bartoo was laughing again, then he turned to Razor to see him trying to get up. He then said "How cute. You still trying to fight me even when you have no way to defend yourself."

Razor took a pointed rock, held it as a sword and said "Like I said. I don't need a ring to fight!" So they charged at each other. They two fought with intensity. Bartoo blocking the rock with his nails. Razor hadn't felt this way since his time in the malicia.

They didn't know however that someone was sneaking in as they where fighting. Suddenly Bartoo hit Razor over the head and he put a foot on-top of him as he fell to the ground. He pointed his claws at him and said "Now where were we before you're friends interrupted."

He raised his hand up and was about to cut him down, when a rock hit his back. "What?" He asked and looked around as someone yelled "AYAYAYA!" He then was met with a pipe to his face and fell back. But then got up to see Roxana. He laughed and said "You wanna play too little girl?"

She growled a feral growl and said "I didn't come here to play." She raised the pipe up like a sword and taunted him to come at her. He chuckled as he wiped his lip from the hit she gave him and said "Nice touch using that pipe. It's made from some of the strongest cells."

But as he was talking Roxana took the chance to try and hit him, but he cute the pipe and said "But not strong enough to hold me." He then had a foot meat his face. Roxana said "You talk to much." As she kicked him in the gut. He couldn't get up and then she put some sort of cuffs around his hand.

They then covered his hands even his nails and with a shock he was rendered useless. He looked surprised and said "How did you know to use these?" She replied with "Goggan stopped me before I left and told me that it was the only way to stop the evil."

Razor mound as he tried to get up. She went to him and said as she put her hands on his back and chest to help him up "So who can't defend herself?" Razor ignored the comment, shrugged her hands off and went to wake up the other two males.

As they did she told them the same thing. They were shocked to see what had happened and Kilowog asked "No way. Red did that. Didn't you?" He looked up at the Red and he said "Sadly no. It seemed Goggan forgot to give us something." He then showed them the cuffs on Bartoo and they both glanced at the girl. Hal then said "Told you two girls were tough where I came from."

They finely came to the ship, they put Bartoo in some regular dark grey cloths and put him in a the cell of the ship. Goggan then said as they where leaving "I am sorry for not giving you the tool my friends. I was to afraid at the moment to say anything."

Kilowog then said "Well that little scare could of gotten us killed!" Goggan screamed and hid behind Roxana. She picked him up and said "I suggest telling us how to defeat our enemies before you panic next time." He nodded and then hugged her.

She giggle and hugged him goodbye as well. Hal then said "We'll take Bartoo to Mogo. He shouldn't cause any trouble there." Again Aya explained another adventure to her.

Once they where in the ships control room Hal said "Thanks for the help back there Roxana. But how did you get him to go down so easily." She replied with "With God giving me strength and watching to many movies. I just had to hit him in the right places. Plus he talked to much."

Kilowog chuckled at that and said "Well you did good kid. Looks like we won't need to worry about you too much." She then sighed and said "That was what I was trying to tell you guys but you wouldn't listen."

Aya then said "We will now have to put you as part of the team. Your skills will be quite appreciated." She nodded and said "Thanks." Razor then said "You where brave today." He then left for his room. Hal then said "Wow a complement from Razor. That's rare right within itself."

Kilowog then said "She did just save the poozer's life." He was mad that Razor didn't give her anymore credit and for his cold attitude. Roxana smiled at all of this, something told her she was going to like hanging out with this bunch, but she looked back to where Razor was going. She smiled and thought '_Okay he's a little hot. But I'm not sure if he would like me very much.'_

**Special treat. I might be using some songs for the story. I know Razors is definably "Boulevard of broken dreams." **


	5. Chapter 5

Hal and Roxana where talking as she told him about having to tell her parents. Hal then said "I don't know. Isn't there another way?" Roxana then said "What am I suppose to say, I was in Paris?" Hal then said "Maybe."

"Without a passport or anything?" She crossed her arms and Hal sighed as he said "Good point. Though your parents won't want the press bugging you so they won't say anything."

She nodded and yawned as she said "Well goodnight. God bless you." "Sweet dream." He replied and they headed off to bed. Aya had told them it would take time to get to Mogo.

Later that night when Aya was in recharge mode. In his cell, Bartoo went into a pocket that was part of his body in his shoulder and said as he looked at a glowing yellow crystal "I could just escape now. But it would be to much fun to see them squirm."

He smiled a toothy grin and then crushed it in his hand. Some of the dust traveled in the air vents and to each of the rooms as he put it away so Aya couldn't detect it.

Roxana was dreaming. _She was in school, but she was younger, about twelve. She walked by a group of girls, they glared at her. She was different from them and they didn't like that. She took a turn, but they came and drove her up against a wall. _

_She said "I don't want to fight." They didn't listen and the biggest girl pushed her to the wall again. She glared at them and yelled "You touched me!" Her mother had told her to let no one touch her. _

_She brought her fist up and punched the girl, then they left, glaring at her as if saying they would come back. _She woke up. She wasn't twelve anymore, she was twenty and she wasn't in school with the bullies anymore. She was in outer space, having an adventure of a life time.

She was not the only one who had a bad dream. Hal and Kilowog had dreamt of their girlfriends and the whole Star Sapphire fiasco. But they had bean around the yellow stuff before and where able to go back to sleep immediately.

Razor slept next door to Roxana, he awoke from a dream about his wife yelling "Alana!" Aya then said "Razor your vitals along with the others have gone up. What has happened?"

He replied with "Just a dream Aya. The others must have had one too." Suddenly he heard a knock at his door and he said "Enter." Roxana stood there. He asked "What do you want?"

She said "I heard you scream, wanted to make sure you were okay. But if your going to be like that I'll leave." She was about to go when he said "You had a dream too."

She stiffened and said "How'd you know?" "Aya informed me that the others were also having the same problem." Roxana then said to Aya "Are they awake?" She replied with "No and their vitals have returned to normal. I detect something in my air vents. I will check if this is the source of your troubled sleep."

Her eye like ball disappeared. Roxana looked at Razor and said "So who's Alana?" Razor then said "Where did you hear that name?" He was angry. She said "Chill. I heard you yell it. I live next door. It's hard not to hear you scream." He calmed himself and said "I do not wish to talk about it." She nodded and said "Alright. Goodnight." She was still curios though, but too tired to continue asking questions. She want back to sleep quit quickly.

Razor on the other hand stood up thinking for a while. '_Maybe he shouldn't of talked that why to her. He was pretty loud when he awoke. Aya knew of his past, she wouldn't tell anyone, and he didn't feel like telling anyone. At least not right now or maybe not ever.'_


	6. Chapter 6

Roxana woke up and got ready for the day. The rest of the team was already up and in the control room. She came into the control room and her eyes widened at what they saw.

"Wo." She said as she saw a planet with a large green ring around it. Hal smiled and said "Meat Mogo." She replied with "This is going to be interesting." Unknown to them that Bartoo was smiling like a maniac.

They landed on the planet and Mogo said "Welcome my friends. What brings you here?" "It really talks?" Said Roxana. Mogo laughed and they could feel the vibrations. He replied with "I see you have a new comrade."

Hal chuckled and said "Mogo meat Roxana. She's the new girl on our team. Still getting use to the whole outer-space and aliens thing." Mogo then said "It is good to meat you."

She replied with "Um same. But how is it your alive? Well I know that planets are alive if they have life on it, but how can you be so diverse in your speech and movements?" He replied with "I am unsure." She shrugged and said "Only God knows. Probably for the best."

Hal then said "Well now to answer your first question big guys we got a prisoner that a normal jail won't hold. Mind keeping him here?" He replied with "I have some caverns he can stay in. That is where the rest of the criminals are so you don't have to worry about them attacking you."

Kilowog then said "Thanks, that makes this visit easier for us. I'll bring in the poozer." He went into the ship and then came back out with Bartoo's hands in green chains, what they didn't know was that he had something in his hands.

Suddenly he lifted his hands and threw the yellow dust on them. Aya started to fritz a bit as the others coughed and then they fell on the ground unconscious. Aya then said with static "Thi-s su-bstance wa-s I-n m-y ai-r ve-nts la-st ni-ght."

Aya could not move for the yellow powder on her was messing with her ability to move or do anything. Bartoo laughed and then destroyed the cuffs on his hands to make his hands free.

He was going up to the Lanterns when Mogo trapped his feet in the dirt, only for him to break it and say as he continued towards them "Relax. I won't hurt them, I just wanted to have al little fun, and then I'll go."

Aya then shut the door on the ship and put on alerts and said "No-w yo-u will not b-e able to g-o anywhere." He shrugged and said "As long as I get my revenge I'm fine." He came up to Roxana and then painted two lines on each side of her face going down from her eyes to the bottom of her face from a marker he had in one of his pockets in his body.

Aya then asked "Wha-t ar-e yo-u doing?" He replied with "I've looked at some of the files the spiders kept and saw the Red guy's memories. I believe he's going to go a bit nuts when he seas her looking like his old love. They'll all be at each others necks once they wake up. Especially with the super concentrated yellow rock I had stored away."

Mogo shook and then used his ring to put all the lanterns and girl on different parts of his planet. Bartoo just laughed and said "They'll just find each other eventually." Aya then said "N-ot if I- ta-ke the chem-ical off of them. You m-ust know ho-w, now tell u-s?"

He laughed and said "Nope." Mogo then shook and swallowed him up. Aya was confuse but he said "I just put him with the rest of the inmates." Aya then said "I wi-ll ha-ve to ma-ke my own cu-re by tes-ting it on myself and wi-th the sa-mple on the shi-p." And so the two started coming up with ideas to cure herself and the others.

**Cliff hanger! What will happen next? How will Razor react towards Roxana? Find out next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

Roxana awoke to find herself in a clearing in a strange blue forest. She said "Where am I, and where's the ship?" She got up and walked around the forest, looking everywhere to make sure nothing came at her, she jumped a bit at the noises. Though she did not know why.

Razor awoke near the forest, but next to some rocks "Wonderful." He said sarcastically as he got up and popped his back from his pain. He looked around confused, he just shrugged and walked around to try and find the ship, but then he heard something walking in the woods.

**I never felt nothing in the world like this before**

He brought his ring up, but he was confused because he was not just angry, he was 'afraid?' No he couldn't be. Then what was this feeling of dread he felt. Suddenly the person came out of the shrub. His eyes enlarged as he looked at the girl, with the marks on her face that resembled "Alana." He said.

**Now I'm missing you & I'm wishing that you would come back through my door**

Roxana looked at the voice in shock. She did not recognize Razor, all she saw was a monster and ran, though she did not know why she ran if she knew it was better to stand still. "Alana wait!" Yelled Razor and he went after her, he was afraid of losing her again.

Kilowog awoke in confusion in a deeper part of the forest. He felt a headache, and 'fear' no he couldn't, Lanterns were fearless. They had to be to do their job. He got up.

He was a bit wobbly as he walked, he didn't see where he was going as he tripped over a log. He growled and looked at the log as he said "You want some of this poozer." He then began to attack the fallen tree.

**Why did you have to go? You could have let me know**

Razor was confused, why was she running form him. Maybe the Lantern suit scared her. **So now I'm all alone **He didn't wand to los her again, he had to find her.

**Girl you could have stayed but you wouldn't give me a chance **What was wrong, was the suite really scaring her off, maybe she new it meant danger, but couldn't she see it was him, couldn't she give him a chance to explain?

**With you not around it's a little bit more then I can stand. **He couldn't stand not being near her when he knew she was so close, he had to find her. He ran faster, trying to find her, he was so reckless he didn't even think of using his ring to fly.

**And all my tears they keep running down my face. **Razor kept the tears at bay. He didn't' want to show weakness in front of her. He had to be strong.** Why did you turn away? **Why didn't she come to him.

**So why does your pride make you run and hide? **Roxana ran as fast as possible and she ran so fast, she didn't have time to see the rock that was coming up and she tripped and fell to the dirt.

She tried to get up slowly thinking she lost the creature. Suddenly Razor appeared. She gasped and said "Get away from me you monster!"** Are you that afraid of me? **Razor was shocked, did Alana see him as a monster because of his suite, or because of what he had done.

**But I know it's a lie what you keep inside. This is not how you want it to be. **No he knew she till loved him, he just had to remind her who he was. He came up to her and said "Alana it's me." He held her by her shoulders. She screamed and said "Let me go!" **So baby I will wait for you. Cause I don't know what else I can do. Don't tell me I ran out of time**

**If it takes the rest of my life. **Razor then said "Alana calm down it's me. Razor." She stopped squirming and looked at him. Roxana then said "Razor?" **Baby I will wait for you. **"You do remember me. Pleas don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you."

**If you think I'm fine it just ain't true. **She asked confused "Razor are you okay? I thought you where a monster. But why are you calling me Alana?"

**I really need you in my life. **He held her tight and said "Oh Alana I've missed you. So much. You have no idea how much. But I'll only be okay if your with me. I can't live like this. I feel so torn up inside."

**No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you. **He then said "But what do you mean who's Alana? Your Alana. I don't care. I'll wait until you get better, when you stop seeing me a monster. I should of listened to you."

Roxana was confused and started to struggle again to try and find out what was wrong with him. She didn't like being this close to him, even though he was being strangely gentle with her.

In the dessert where some of the flowers grew Hal awoke. "Ow my head." He said as he held it. He got up and started to walk around. Suddenly he felt something stuck on his leg, he looked down to see his leg stuck on something.

It was some type of plant, then he remembered when he was on the planet were all of the harmless food was dangerous. He thought he was back on that planet and started to run off while screaming his head off "Evil food!"

**It's been a long time since you called me. **Razor was still holding on to Roxana as she struggled saying "Razor it's me Roxana let me go!" He then growled and said "No your not, your Alana. How could you be alive all this time and not try to find me. **(How could you forget about me) **Did you forget me so easily. **You got me feeling crazy (crazy) **I went mad without you."

**How can you walk away,** Roxana punched him in the side and then walked away form him saying "Your sick Razor. I don't know who this Alana is but I know you must care about her. So pleas stop. She probably wouldn't want you to be like this."

**Everything stays the same** Razor looked closer at her, she did look different. **I just can't do it baby. **No he couldn't let her go, not again. He tried to go after her again saying "Alana I can't fight it, pleas come back to me?" But she ran and she didn't look back. He ran after her.

Aya finely had an idea and said "We could use the water on your planet to wipe away the yellow dust." She still sounded like static but she was getting better and her movement was back. Mogo then said "I will try, but I will need your help. I shall tell you where my water is and the others. You must hurry they are starting to get aggressive."

Hal ran into Kilowog and he said "Kilowog I'm glad to see you!" Kilowog stopped attacking the tree and said "Jordan, what's going on?" He was feeling a little more tired now.

Hal then hid behind him and said "I don't know but we have to get out of here. There's evil food all over this place." "AAAHHH!" They both heard someone scream. Kilowog then said "That's Roxana." Hal then said "The food must of gotten her!" So the ran off in the direction of the scream.

**What will it take to make you come back. **Razor ran after her, trying to figure out why she was running from him. He yelled "Alana wait why are you running form me?"** Girl I told you what it is & it just ain't like that. **"I'm not evil Alana, I joined a good cause, jut let me explain."

He finely used his ring to make a wall to stop her. She stopped right on time. **Why can't you look at me, your still in love with me. **He then grabbed her and said "Pleas look at me." Roxana wouldn't look at him as she struggled to get away form him.

**Don't leave me crying. **Tears started to go down her face from frustration. Razor's hearrt tore at seeing her cry because of him and almost did it himself.

**Baby why can't we just start over again. Get it back to the way it was. **Suddenly Hal and Kilowog came and saw what Razor was doing. Hal said "Razor stop it, your hurting her!" But really he wasn't.

**If you give me a chance I can love you right. **He looked at them and said "I'm not hurting her. And the both of you mind your own business, this is between me and her." **But your telling me it wont be enough . **Roxana then yelled "No it's not. Now let me go!"

**So baby I will wait for you **Hal and Kilowog brought their rings up but they wouldn't work. "What's going on?" Asked Kilowog.** Cause I don't know what else I can do. **Razor held up his ring and said "Both of you leave us alone this instant, I won't let you take her!" **Don't tell me I ran out of time. If it takes the rest of my I will wait for you. **Aya then came and said "I have found you. Are any of you in any harm" One arm was in the air, like she was holding something.

**If you think I'm fine it just ain't true. **Razor was confused, who was this, she looked like Alana too, but without her marks. He growled and said "Get out of here imposter." They all looked confused at him.**. **

**I really need you in my life. **Razor had his ring up saying "I won't let any of you hurt her, or take her away from me again."** No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you.**

**So why does you pride make you run & hide. **Roxana had had enough of this and kicked him, she stood in a fighting pose.** Are you that afraid of me?** Razor was confused and said "What are you doing?" **But I know it's a lie what your keeping inside **"Protecting myself and my friends." Razor was unsure of what was happening but grabbed her again, she was already feeling a bit woozy so she couldn't fight back.

**That's not how you want it to be** "Listen to me I'm trying to protect you!" One arm rapped around her and pulled her close in a protective hug as his other arm pointed out with his ring on fire.

Aya had had enough, and for some reason felt strange, why was Razor acting this way with her. They where all going to hurt each other if she didn't do something quick. Suddenly she put her arm over them and dumped a bunch of water on them.

They all sputtered and Kilowog then said "Aya what was that?" Hal then said "I now I don't smell good but I don't think a bath was that necessary." They all turned to the Red and the girl, and Razor said "What happened?" Roxana then said "Could you let go of me?"

Razor looked to see that he was holding Roxana closely (She no longer had the lines on her face, they got washed off). They both blushed and he let go of her and she stepped back. Hal and Kilowog chuckled at that and Hal said "I didn't know you had it in you Razor."

The Red growled at him. They just laughed more. Aya then explained about the yellow crystal and Bartoo. They then remembered. As they walked back to the ship they said their thanks to Aya and Mogo for their help and then went in. Kilowog started teasing Jordan about the evil food thing.

**Baby I will wait for you.** Razor was in his room now that they where in space, thinking of what had happened. **Baby I will wait for you. **Aya came in and said "Are you not feeling better from the crystal wash off?"

He got up and said as he glared at her "Isn't it enough that you have her form, but now I have to see her in another as well, and know I now how she would of acted if she saw me like this" He pointed to his Red attired and continued "because she would of said the same things. She would of bean ashamed of me." He turned back in his chair and looking back down at his desk. Aya just left. Not seeing what she could do.

**If it's the last thing I do. **He heard the door open again and said "I said to leave me alone!" He turned around and saw Roxana standing there as she glared and said "You don't have to be like that."

**Baby I will wait for you. **Razor froze, he didn't know what to say to her anymore. Especially after what happened.**Cause I don't know what else I can do. **"I'm sorry. I though it was Aya. Pleas. I just want to be alone."** Don't tell me I ran out of time.** She then said "First I want to ask you something."

**If it takes the rest of my life **He looked at her and asked "What is it?" **Baby I will wait for you. **"Who is Alana?"** If you think I'm fine it just ain't true. **He didn't want to tell her, but after what just happened she deserved to know. **I really need you in my life **He motioned for her to take a see, and she did.

**No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you **He then began to explain to her about Alana. When he was done, she felt horrible for what happened to him. Razor felt her hand on his shoulder and he looked at her as she said "I'm sorry." She didn't know why she did the next thing she did, but she felt that he needed some comfort. She kissed his forehead and hugged him, then she walked out silently.**I'll Be Waiting.**

Razor just held the spot on his forehead as he saw her go and sighed as he looked down with his eyes closed.

**Okay maybe little corny, but I think it's kind of cute. Tell me what you all think. Oh and next chapter it's truth or dare, so ideas are welcomed. But it must be PG rated. **


	8. Chapter 8

Roxana awoke again on the ship. She yawned and got ready as usual. She saw that everyone was at the front like always, but everyone looked bored, well not Aya, she just kept looking blank out into space and at the monitors.

Kilowog looked depressed in some way. Hal was playing with his ring some kind of game. Razor just sat slouched with a his chin in his hand. Roxana then said "Let me guess. No mission today?" They looked at her.

Kilowog just went back to his brooding. Aya then said "No danger has accord." Hal then said "I think today's going to be slow." Razor just turned his chair away form her. He didn't want her to see him with the shocked look on his face.

Roxana then said "You guys have any type of entertainment on bored" Hal then said "Not even a flat screen." "How about a game?" She asked. Hal then said "What type, I don't' do Monopoly. I can't get the others to understand any of our earth board games or cards."

Roxana then said "How about something like charades or truth or dare?" Hal perked up at that and said "Truth or dare? Your on." The aliens and robot looked confused at him. Roxana then said "I'll explain the rules. And Hal nothing over PG okay?"

Hal ground and said "Fine. But only because their new to this." He pointed at her. Kilowog then asked "What are you two talking about?" Roxana then said "It's a game on our planet. We go around giving each other questions you must answer and things you must do, no matter what. But we are not giving anything dangerous or inappropriate." She was looking at Hal when she said the last part as he held his hands up in defense.

Kilowog then said "Better then doing nothing." Aya then said "I would like to study this piece of earth culture a bit more." She got up and they where going to go in the other room so there would be more room.

Roxana looked to Razor and said "You coming? It's better then doing nothing." Razor did not reply but got up and came along to the other room. They all sat down in a circle. Aya brought a bottle after Hal asked her for one.

Hal grabbed the bottle and said "I'll start us off okay?" They nodded, Razor just grunted. Hal put the bottle down and spinned it round and round. It started to slow down and finely it hit Kilowog.

They all looked at him as Hal said "Kilowog is the first victim." They all stared at him confused and Roxana shoved him in the arm, he just chuckled at that. Hal then said "Okay buddy, truth or dare?" Kilowog didn't want to look week, but if he knew Jordan he was up to something crazy.

He decided to go the safe way and said "Truth." Hal thought for a bit and said "I'll go with the classic, what is your most embarrassing moment?" Kilowog was unsure about this, but it was just a game, so he then said "Hmm I guess it would be my first day in GL boot camp."

Roxana then said with a smile "Details?" Kilowog was about to protest but Hal said "You have to it part of the game." He sighed and said "I was being tested on my flying and the first time I tried I fell flat on my face." Aya showed no emotion to that, Hal and Roxana where busting a gut, and Razor tried to hold back his snickers from coming out.

Kilowog frowned at them and glared. Hal stopped when he saw this and said "Okay buddy it's your turn." Kilowog smiled at this and said "You poozers better get ready." He spinned the bottle and who would of guessed it (me) it landed on Razor.

Kilowog had a smug look on his face, Razor just glared and said "Do your worst." "Oh I will Poozer, truth or dare?" The Red thought about it for a bit but decided he didn't want to look like a weakling and said "Dare." "Oooh." Said Roxana and Hal said "Guts man." He merely just grunted at their comments.

Kilowog glared at him and said "I dare you to take off your ring for an hour." Razor just glared at him, got up and was already starting to walk away without a word, but Roxana said "Come on Razor you can put it back on if there's an attack."

Razor sighed, turned to them and took out his ring, and as usual it hurt. Roxana gasped and said "Are you okay?" He replied with "Nothing I've never done before." So he sat down and spinned his turn. The bottle landed on Roxana. His eyes enlarged, he didn't know exactly what to say.

There was silence for the next minute, but eventually he said "Truth or dare?" She replied with "Truth." He seemed stomped for a moment but then said "What was your job on your planet, and who was your mate." Hal and her looked shocked while Kilowog laughed at that, Aya just looked confused for the first time.

Roxana then said "I didn't have a job, I was a student when I was teleported here, and I don't have a mate. I'm not even being courted as you would say." Razor almost blushed at that, but stopped himself and said "Oh. That is strange, you look to be about my age, yet you are not even being courted?"

Hal then joined Kilowog in the laughing and said "Things are different on Earth Razor. We don't get married at such a young age, usually, and allot more females are more interested in their carries right now." He just grunted at that as he put his chin in his hand. Roxana then said "Okay my turn." She spinned and then it landed on Hal.

She looked to him and said "Truth or dare?" "Truth." She smiled and said "On a scale from 1 to 10 rate yourself on how hot you think you are." They all looked confused at this. Hal smiled and said "Well I think that's a little unfair." "And why is that?" She asked.

Hal then flexed his muscles and said "Because I would give myself an 11." He smiled like a fool and Roxana chuckled as she shook her head "You are more conceded then a model." "Why thank you." He then winked and pointed at her as she rolled her eyes. Kilowog did the same and Razor gave him a glare. I don't even need to say that Aya had no idea what was going on.

Hal then spinned and the bottle landed on Aya at last. Aya didn't need to be asked as she said "I will take a dare since you have already done a truth." Hal though for a bit and remembered Roxana's comment about a model and then said "Okay Aya I dare you to do a cat walk."

Aya got up, but then got down and four legs and began to go "Meow" in a monotone voice. Roxana laughed at this while the other males looked confused as Hal said "No Aya I mean how the super-models on my planet walk." Aya nodded, did a quick search and then did something strange.

Her body relaxed as her hand whent on her hip as she pulled it to the side. She then began to walk down a line outside the circle, she turned, posed by having a lazy arm on one side and holding her face in her other hand with a puckered look. She then did one more walk and put her hand on her hip again and the other to the back of her head. She then sat down in her place and asked "Was that sufficient?"

The males where speechless, but then Roxana clapped and then said "That rocked. You would be a great model Aya. You'd be big." Aya then said "Thank you." Then she took her turn. It landed on Hal again.

He smiled and said "I'll take a dare this time." Aya then said "Act like a dog." Hal was confused, while Roxana giggled. So he got on four legs and went "Bow wow." For a about a minute. Kilowog also laughed and Razor just looked bored.

He took his turn and it landed on Razor. Hal said "I dare you to scream like Tarzan." The aliens looked confused but Aya then explained. Razor wanted to decline the dare but he didn't want to look like a weakling. So he got up and beated his chest as he went "AAAAHHA!" Hal and Kilowog laughed while Roxana blushed and giggled. She though he looked hot.

Razor sat and spinned, it landed on Kilowog. Razor smirk and Kilowog glared as he said "Do your worst Red." "Oh I will." He replied and said "I was told about a certain creature on Hal Jordan's planet that I would love to see you act like."

Kilowog looked confused but Razor then said "I dare you dress up like a rabbit and hop around like one for a minute." His jaw dropped and said "No way you little poozar!" Hal laughed as he said "You have to man. It's the rules, or are you to scared?"

Kilowog glared at him and said "You better hope I don't get you Jordan." He then made his ring make him a green bunny suite and he hopped around. Everyone laughed at that, Razor chuckled at it, even though his mass made the ship rock.

Kilowog finished and then took his turn, it landed on Roxana, she said "Dare." He thought about it and said "I dare you to do one of those human dances." Roxana smiled and said "Give me a beat." Aya looked up some human songs and said as she put on "Boom boom pow" "Is this song sufficient?"

Roxana smiled as she got up and began to dance, and she was good. She shook her hips, she swayed to the rhythm, her feet moved in different directions and her arms made many strange movements. When the song ended she was out of breath and sat down.

Hal clapped and said "That was great. Where you learn to dance like that?" She replied with "A feel for the rhythm and a love of dance that God gave me." She then spinned and it landed on Razor. He then said "Dare." She smiled and said "Well aren't we daring today. Okay. I dare you to say something nice about Kilowog."

Razor gritted his teeth but said "I think he is a strong sergeant." Kilowog was shocked and the others chuckled a bit. Roxana joked "See that wasn't so bad." He grunted and took his turn. It landed on Aya, she chose dare.

Razor grinned and said "I dare you to hug Kilowog." So she did. Kilowog was stiff. Aya then took her turn and it landed on Kilowog, he picked "Dare." She then said "I dare you too also say something nice about Razor."

Kilowog was shocked first but then clenched his teeth and said "You got decent detective skills when we where trying to figure out the Lanter murder on Iolande's planet." Roxana was confused, but Aya filled her in. Razor just grunted at that.

Kilowog took his turn and it landed on Roxana. She said "Truth." The big guy took a while but said "I'll go with something simple. Who was the first male you took a liking too." She blushed at that and said "Aaron Carter. A young singer on my planet. But I was only 9!" Hal laughed at that but said "Yeah a lot of girls at that time like him." Razor was a bit annoyed for some reason, but didn't asked about this Carter character.

Roxana spinned and it landed on Hal, he chose dare, and she said "I dare you to sing "I love you baby." Hal got up, crabbed a spoon, whispered to Aya, and then the song came up and he started to sing.

"_Your just too good to be true._ He put his head back_ Can't take my eyes off you. _He pointed to Roxana and she giggled while Razor growled, he noticed it_ You'd be like Heaven to touch. _He came up to her._ I wanna hold you so much._

He held his hand out to her._ At long last love has arrived. _She took it and he stood her up _And I thank God I'm alive. _He twirled her. _You're just too good to be true._ He threw the spoon away._ Can't take my eyes off you. _He started to slow dance with her.

_I love you baby, and if it's quite all right, I need you baby to warm a lonely night._ He then spinned her once more and let her sit._ I love you baby. _He pointed at Aya now. _Trust in me when I say: Oh pretty baby, _Aya was very confused by this but did nothing. Accept say "I am not an enfant in any form."_ don't bring me down I pray. _

_Oh pretty baby, now that I found you, stay. And let me love you, oh baby let me love you…"_ He hugged the two girls and then let them go. Roxana clapped, Aya looked confused, Razor glared, and Kilowog had his head in his hand as he said "Dong you ever stop?" He shrugged and said "What can I say I'm a ladies man." But Hal now knew that Razor was some how joules and wanted to check something out.

Hal then took his turn. It landed on Razor. He said "Dare." He said it very angrily though. Hal then said "I dare you to kiss Roxana." The two mentioned had their eyes bug out as they stared at each other. Roxana blushed and turned away.

Kilowog then said "Um Hal I don't think that's such a good idea." Razor got up, it looked like he was going to leave. Roxana thought "_I guess he doesn't like me like that."_ But instead of leaving he came up to her, kissed her lightly on the cheek and then left without a word, Aya felt a bit strange about that.

Roxana blushed at that and then Hal said "Hey Roxana, do you like Razor?" She blushed and said "I….Think he's nice." Then she ran off to her room. Aya then went back to the front of the ship saying "I will check if anything has come up."

Once the two older males where alone Kilowog said "Jordan what have you done?" He replied with "Just setting the mood my friend. Just setting the mood."

**Hal knows, what kind of madness will unravel? Hoped you liked the song. Reviews pleas, and some ideas are welcomed. But truth or dare is over for now.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I want to tell you guys thanks for all the great ideas. I appreciate it. God bless.**

**I walk a lonely road. The only one that I have ever known. Don't know where it goes. But it's home to me and I walk alone.**

Razor was in his room thinking while he laid in bed. He had bean there since the end of the game yesterday. He didn't want to come out, he hadn't even put his ring back on. He was having strange feelings and didn't know what to make of them. Besides these feelings, the only feeling he had felt recently was rage.

**I walk this empty street. On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams. When the city sleeps. And I'm the only one and I walk alone. I walk alone. I walk alone. I walk alone. I walk a...**

Everyone was probably still asleep as he stayed up and battled with his feelings and his mixed thought. He was a loner, yet now he was craving to be with someone, but it was best he didn't get attached to anyone, he had a mission and he had to do this alone.

**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me. My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating. Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me 'til then I walk alone. h-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah, Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah.**

He looked to the wall to only see his shadow there and no one ells. His heart felt heavy with memories of his wife. He did wish that someone could take away the sadness, but he only wanted it to be Alana, and she wasn't there anymore. So all he could do is bare with his loneliness.

**I'm walking down the line. That divides me somewhere in my mind. On the border line. Of the edge and where I walk alone.**

He knew he was walking in-between two lives, the rage that he carried for the lost of his love and for the power he used, and the other the wish to do something good and be better, like she wanted him to be.

**Read between the lines. What's up when everything's alright, Check my vital signs. To know I'm still alive and I walk alone. **

He was like a secrete message, you didn't know who he was unless you read between his emotions and what he truly meant. But right know all he cared about was keeping himself alive, at least until he had stopped Atrocitus.

**I walk alone I walk alone I walk alone. I walk a...My shadow's the only one that walks beside me. My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating. Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me 'til then I walk alone.**

**Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah. Ah-ah, ah-ah. **

Memories of his past and present came to mind. Would Alana really want him to be so raged filled and be so lonely? Could he let another come into his life? No. It wouldn't work. He had to keep fighting with ought distractions. **I walk alone I walk a... I walk this empty street. On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams. When the city sleeps. And I'm the only one and I walk a...**

He had lost his dreams long ago. He chose to be a loner. While others slept he stood awake and remembered.**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me. My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating. Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me 'til then I walk alone...**

His shadow wasn't much company though, and he had made 'friends' with the lanterns and Aya. Why not this knew person. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to try and let someone in, he did tell her personally about his past.

He then finely found sleep.

Later on when the others were awake, Roxana was at the kitchen table talking with Aya. The others had come in and greeted them. All accept Razor. She felt a little bad about that.

He had ignored them all yesterday, maybe he was embarrassed about the dare with the kiss. Was he mad with her? No she didn't do anything, accept make him say something nice to Kilowog, but it wasn't that bad. She was thinking too much.

She decided to stop and just enjoy herself. She was having a craving for something sweet when the door opened and she looked to see Razor come in, with his suit and ring on. They just stared at each other.

"Hey." She said "Morning." He replied and sat down next to her. Roxana was confused, so she asked "I though you were mad at me." Razor was shocked and asked "Why would you think such a thing?" "Because of the dares." He blushed and replied with "I'm not mad. It was just a game."

She nodded and said "You want something to eat?" He nodded and said "I suppose. I haven't eaten since last morning, but it's normal for my people to not need much to eat." She nodded and said "I hope you have a sweet tooth. I have a cool idea."

He raised a brow at that and asked "What is a sweet tooth?" She then said "It's another earth saying. It means do you like sweets. I was going to see if I could make a Sunday?" He still looked confused. Aya then said "A Sunday is a day on earth, usually used for rest and time to go to church. But the word is also used to described a dessert with a dairy product called ice cream, which is from milk that comes form a bovine female. Along with other things."

Razor looked a bit shocked at that. But he said "I won't judge. Guess I'll even try some." Roxana smiled and said "Okay this is how it works. We'll need the ice-cream first." Aya brought out a green see through bowl and then put a blue looking ice-cream on it.

The two organics stared at it confused and looked to Aya for an answer. She replied with "It comes from a species close to that on earth known as a cow where you get your milk. It is safe for both of you to eat." They nodded, knowing Aya wouldn't give them anything that would poison them.

Roxana then went on to the rest of the materials they needed, like nuts, chocolate syrup and so on. Finely Roxana said "Do we have any cherries?" Aya then deposited some small cherries that where blue. Razor recognized them and said "Those were on my home planet, we called them sky berries for their color."

Roxana then asked "Could you tell me about your planet?" Razor was surprised, no one ells had asked him about his home but then he said "The sky had an orange glow, kind of what some would say a sunset. The ground was mostly like sand, but some parts where like jungles, and there where rivers, and very few oceans."

She smiled and said "That sounds kind of beautiful." "It use to be." He replied sadly as he looked down. She put a hand on his and said "I'm sorry." He looked up to her and said "You don't need to apologize. My home is gone. I must go on with my mission." Roxana thought it was to help the GL's so she didn't ask.

She looked at the strange Sunday and said "Aya could we have a second bowl?" She nodded and took it out. Roxana got a spoon for each of them, then she started to put some on the other bowl, she took only a few berries as she said "I'm not sure if I'll like them or not. I'm just going to try them."

Razor nodded and started to taste the strange confection Aya and Roxana had made. Aya watched with interest as she waited to hear if her work was acceptable. Roxana did her praying. Razor didn't bother her as Hal said, but he had to remember to ask her about it some time.

Roxana finished praying and began to eat. She started with the berries, her eyes widened at the flavor. They where like cherries, but sort of like a blue berry loli-pop. She licked her lips and had some more with the ice-cream, usually she would eat her cherries first but she wanted to try this new concoction in different ways.

Razor ate slowly but saw what she was doing. He thought them as normal, but the flavor must of impressed her. He was very delighted with the berries the first time he had them when he was young, he could clearly imagine her like for this new food.

Suddenly he noticed that she had finished quite quickly. She licked her lips and said "That was great Aya. Do we have anymore of those berries?" Aya then said "I am glad you liked them, but we must ration so there will be no more for today." Aya then left the room.

Razor saw the disappointment on her face and then saw her staring at his, she noticed his stare and looked away a bit embarrassed. Razor looked at his plate, he still had plenty of berries.

It looked like Roxana was about to leave, but then she heard some silverware clanging. She looked down to see some more berries on her plate, she looked at Razor and said "Thank you, but you didn't have too. I don't want to take away from your Sunday."

He replied with no emotion "I don't have much of a sweet tooth as you say. So it is no trouble for me to give some up." She smiled and said "Well thanks. I appreciate it, there very good." She sat down and began to eat. She noticed that he gave her many and returned some, he looked confused but she said "I don't want to many, plus you should enjoy yourself as well." He just nodded and continued to eat.


	10. Chapter 10

When the two finished their strange little treat, Hal called them into the front. They did as told and Aya said "We have an instant message from Captain Goray." Hal then said "The guys from the pinwhole." Aya then had to explain to Roxana about that adventure.

Aya brought up the message and Goray said "I'm so glad I reached you. I found a home for our little hatchlings, but unfortunately some poachers fallowed me, there after the little guys. The people that told me to ship them asked me to keep an eye on them, but I can't handle these poachers."

They heard a small growl and were surprised to see that it was Roxana. She said "I hate poacher, always attacking innocent creatures!" Goray then said "New member?" Hal then said "It's a long story. We'll be there Captain, just send us the co-ordinates." He nodded and did just that.

Aya then said "We will approach in about two hours." Roxana sat down as Hal and Kilowog went to the other room to discuss a plan. Aya tagged along. Razor saw Roxana's angered look and said "Why do you care so much about these poachers."

She sighed and said "I find killing for sport useless, and wrong. You should only hunt for survival." He thought about it and said "Sounds plausible, but what about survival of the fittest?" She sighed and said "It's just wrong. Aren't they a type of people or are they just animals."

He replied with "A colony." She growled again and said "A bunch of bullies is what those poachers are." Razor was confused, but Roxana said "I was bullied allot as a kid." She then told him about the one time she was cornered. He was surprised at what she did and how she knew what she had to do.

He sat down next to her and then said "Why where you attacked in such a way?" She replied with "I was different. I said and did things that made no sense, I was socially awkward. My aspergers made me look at the world differently, so I didn't agree with everything they did. Yes I was hostile when I was playing sports some times, but I didn't hurt people, I was just pumped. But basically I just wasn't like them."

Razor was still confused about this, but let it go. Aya then came in and said "What would you like to do as we wait?" Roxana thought about it for a bit and said "Do you have any music I could dance to? I need to let out some steam and get some exercise in." Aya then said "I wish to join you. I find your human dancing quite interesting."

She nodded and said "Sure. You want to dance too Razor." Razor was about to say no, but as he saw her eyes he just said "I'll just watch." She nodded and so they went into the other room so they wouldn't break anything. They stood in the middle of the room and Aya asked "What song would you like?"

Roxana thought for a while and said "How about 'Glad you came'?" She nodded and started up the song. Aya stood next to her and was ready to start mimicking Roxana. Razor just sat in a chair and asked "So where are the others?" Aya replied with "They decided to get some rest before we get there." He just grunted at that. Then the song started and they began to dance.

**The sun goes down. The stars come out. And all that counts. Is here and now. My universe will never be the same. I'm glad you came **

Roxana started out slowly, she put her foot in front and then back like in ballet, then she did a twirl. Razor listened to the lyrics in confusion and tried to make sense of them as Aya copied Roxana. When the music became fast her feet went into a type of pattern.

**You cast a spell on me, spell on me. You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on I decided you look well on me, well on me. So let`s go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me.**

She started to walk in a certain pattern, and twirl some more. She did a couple of jumps and hand movements. Razor was a bit confused by the movements but was interested.

**Turn the lights out now. Now I`ll take you by the hand. Hand you another drink. Drink it if you can.**

She did a couple of punching movements. Razor was getting more interested at this.

**Can you spend a little time, Time is slipping away, away from us so stay, Stay with me I can make, Make you glad you came**

She did another spin. She then went up to Razor and said "Come on and dance with us?" She put her hand out, Razor looked around and when he didn't see any one ells he nodded and took it. He got up.

**The sun goes down. The stars come out. And all that counts. Is here and now. My universe will never be the same. I`m glad you came. I`m glad you came**

She taught him some basic hand and foot movements. Razor felt a bit ridiculous, but then when he heard the lyrics more closely he thought of something _' Am I glad she came?'_

Suddenly Hal came in and laughed. They turned to him, Razor became stiff and growled. Hal then said "Oh no pleas continue. I was enjoying the show. Who knew you had moves like that Razor." Razor became angered by this and walked off to his room.

Roxana followed him. When they were on their way to his room Roxana said "Hey Razor don't listen to Hal. You were doing great." He then turned to look at her with a glare. She stopped and said "I thought we were having fun?"

Razor's eyes softened but he just walked to his room. Hal came up and said "Hey sorry about that, but it looks like your starting to get him to come out of his shell." She glared at him and said "You just had to laugh, now he's not gonna come out of his room till we get there." She sighed and went to her own room.

Hal sighed as well and returned to the main room. Aya then asked "What has just happened?" Now Hal had to explain to Aya about embarrassment.

Roxana sat on her bed and said "Things where going so great. Oh well." She decided to read some data pads that Aya had given her.

Razor was fuming and pacing in his room. He then sat on his bed and said "That Green Lantern just had to get in the way." Then he thought about how they where having fun, and her dancing _'She's a good dancer though-' _He stopped himself right there, shook his head and laid on his bead. It was just him and his shadow again.


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm putting the oaths back in the story. **

The crew landed on a jungle like planet, with green trees and orange fern bushes, the dirt was a light brown and the sky was like sunset orange and white. They all came out and met the Captain. He said "Thank you for coming. I didn't have the right equipment to protect myself or the hatchlings."

Kilowog then said "It's a pleasure. I don't like any poozers who go hurting hatchlings." He punched a fist in his hand. Razor was about to make a snide remark when Roxana said "I'm with you on that Sergeant. I don't like anyone who messes with a baby."

Kilowog smiled and said "Oh you and me are going to really get along kid." They bumped fist together. Hal shook his head with a smiled and said "New recruit. Pumped and ready for action." The Captain chuckle and said "I can see." He then told them where the hunters had hit.

Hal then said "We'll split up into teams. Kilowog and me will take the lake shore. Aya you and the captain can take the thick jungles, there's more cover there you two but more places for them to hide so be careful. Razor take Roxana to the more dessert like places, and no arguing, she proved herself but she'll need help."

Razor then said "I wasn't going to object. I was actually going to suggest she come with me." He pointed at himself with a thumb. "Really?" She asked. Razor looked at her and just nodded with no emotion. She nodded and then said "I just need a pipe or something to help me."

Aya then said "I have something that can be of use." She went back into the ship and came out with a white pole and some sort of bracelet. She gave them to her and said "The pole is strong enough to withstand many things and this bracelet will give you a green energy shield."

Roxana nodded and said "Thank you." She put on the bracelet and held the pipe in her right hand. Hal nodded and said "Alright lets go." So they separated. Kilowog stopped Hal as they where walking and asked "What are you thinking letting the newbie be alone with Red? What's wrong with you Jordan?" Hal just said "Just repairing something I did earlier today." He just kept walking on. Kilowog sighed and just fallowed him.

As Razor was walking he herd Roxana say "Could you wait for a minute." He looked back at her and said "I thought you couldn't wait to stop those poachers?" She replied with "I have something very important I have to do first. Wait pleas." He sighed but nodded.

Roxana smiled and then got on one knee as she held her hands and said in prayer "Dear Lord. Give me the strength to do what is right. To help those in need. In Jesus name I pray amen." She then got up. Razor was a bit surprise and said "Is that like your oath?"

She looked at him strangely and said "No it's not an oath, it's a prayer." Razor then said "I wish I could say good things before going into battle. I hate my oath." "Then change it." "I can't, my ring won't charge if I change it. I've tried it with Aya."

She looked sadly at him and said "Then maybe you're not meant to be a Red Lantern." Razor became angry and said "Then what am I suppose to be?" She replied with "Something better. Look at me. I don't have a ring and I sill help." Razor just looked down and said "I don't wish to speak of this any more. Without my ring I'm not as powerful." So he walked off and she fallowed.

Aya and Captain Goray were going through the jungle as he asked "So can you pick up anything?" Aya responded with "I detect several life forms, some larger then others and a bit of a fire, we must keep going in this direction. We will call for assistance if there is a camp." "Right." He replied a bit confused, but just fallowed her.

Hal and Kilowog walked for a bit more when Kilowog sniffed the air and said "I smell something rank Jordan." Hal then said "Then use your sniffer to tell us where to go. Most likely it's the poachers and their fire power."

He nodded and started to walk forward, then they came to the lake side, their they saw some poachers cooking something and talking. The poachers looked human, but with pointed ears, yellow skin, and green suites, and very large.

Hal then said "Good job Kilowog. Must be what their cooking that smells so bad." "Yeah, I think it's some kind of rat like creature. Doesn't smell quite good. Not sure if it's a good idea for them to be eating it." "Maybe to them it's a delicacy, or their desperate for food. Uh oh." "What uh oh?"

Hal pointed to the side of the lake to see one of the little caterpillar hatchlings. The men at the camp noticed it too and prepared to take it with nets and traps. Hal then said "So what should we do Kilowog?" He got no answer and looked back and saw he was gone "Kilowog?"

"You poozars better leave the hatchling alone!" Hal turned to see Kilowog fighting off some of the poachers. He sighed and said "Why am I not surprised?" So he got in to help him.

Roxana and Razor kept walking. Razor showed no emotion as he continued. Roxana then said "So Aya told me about the hatchlings. What do you think of them. They sounded cute to me and reminded me of some creatures back on my planet."

He grunted and said "Like I told the others the first time, only vermin and pest come from eggs." She looked annoyed at him and said "Didn't Kilowog come from and egg?" "Exactly." He replied. She then said with a half glared "I know you two don't like each other but isn't that a bit harsh?" Razor shrugged and said "That's just how we are with each other. We never liked each other much, but we do have a minimal amount of respect for the other since that mission with the eggs."

Suddenly they heard something scurrying around the bushes of on the ground. Razor brought his ring up and charged it up. Roxana got her pole ready. They kept themselves ready incase of an attack. Razor just focused on trying to blast something, while Roxana used her senses to catch the creature.

She fallowed the movements of the creature until it went to fast at one point for her to keep track of it. Then she heard something behind her, she turned around to protect herself, but the creature jumped on her.

She screeched and Razor turned to attack but she said "Wait." Razor looked confused as she sat up and in her hands was one of the little hatchlings. Razor turned off his ring and said "Why didn't your shields activate?" She replied with "I think because he wasn't a threat. He just wanted to find out what I was I guess."

The little creature did a little whiny purring sounds and rubbed it's head under her chin. She 'awwwed' and said "He's so cute and fuzzy." The creature then looked at Razor jumped out of her hands and came up to him as he walked balk with his hands up. Roxana chuckle and said "Razor what are your doing? I think it just likes you."

Razor then said "The last time I was near one of those things it's excrement fell on my head." "Excre- ahahaah. Oh man that must of stunk." She got up and petted the creature as she got on one leg, it let her near him as she picked him up as she stood.

She then said "How do you know if it's a girl or a boy?" He shrugged and said "How should I know?" She shrugged and said "I think he's a boy. Should we tell the others we found one?"

Razor was about to reply when he looked shocked and said "I think we have more then one." He pointed down to her feet and there where more. She gushed at them and tried to give them each a pat on the head. Razor just shook his head and thought _'She's kind of cu- what am I thinking.'_ He shook his head and called the others.

Hal and Kilowog just put the last of the poachers in a pile tied up. Kilowog then said "That's the last of them. We cant' fit all of these guys on the ship though." Hal then said "Try to see if you can call the jail to get someone to pick them up?" Kilowog nodded and went to do that.

Hal got a call and answered his ring as Razor said "Me and Roxana have found some of the hatchlings." Hal then said "Good job guys. Stay there with them and make sure the poachers don't find them. We'll meat up with you in a sec." Suddenly he got another call, it was Aya who said "I have found the poachers camp, but I will need some assistance on handling them."

Razor then said "We'll meat you there." Hal then said "No you won't. I'll meat Aya there. You stay with the hatchlings. Make sure no more poachers are running around." Razor growled but said "Fine." Hal then said "Kilowog you wait here for the transportation for these guys. Aya needs a hand. Come and meat me when your done." "You got it Jordan." Hal nodded at him and flew off.


	12. Chapter 12

**Just so you all know this story does take place after "Flight Club." I just did the prison chapter before the episode came out.**

Razer just sat on a rock as he waited impatiently to see if any danger would come or if Hal would change his mind. Roxana was on the ground cuddling with the hatchlings. Suddenly they heard a rumble.

Razer got up and fired up his ring thinking it was and intruder when Roxana said "Razer what are you doing?" He looked at her confused as if it should of bean obvious, but he said "I heard something rumble. It might of bean a beast or a hunter-" "Or it could just be the hatchlings stomachs grumbling cause their hungry." Roxana explained.

Razer looked down when he heard it again and saw one of the hatchlings looking up at him with a pleading eye. He cooled down and said to the younger creature "What?" It just purred as it snuggled up to his leg. Razer put his leg back quickly and with a look of disgust as he said "What is it doing?"

The creature fell on it's face and began to whine and cry. Roxana glared at him and said "What's your problome? He just likes you." She came up to the fallen creature and started to cradle it. It stopped whining but it still rumbled with hunger.

Suddenly the hatchlings started to move forward and past Razer. Roxana fallowed as the little one in her hands jumped to the ground. Razer asked "What are you doing? We where told to stay put."

She replied with "We where told to take care of them and not let any hunters near them. So we should fallow them." Now Razer knew how Aya felt when he did the same thing on Iolande's planet. So he fallowed her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry about the chapter thing but I had to fix some things and I didn't know any way ells how. But her it is, sorry it took so long, so many other stories in my head, also I need an idea for an image to this story. Amy ideas?**

Razor and Roxana fallowed the little creatures until they reached a waterfall oasis. More into the dessert part of the planet.

They came to a place where there were some strange blue bushes and even strangers they had "Sky berries?" Said a shocked Razor. Roxana then said as she looked around "You know, now that I think about it this place is kind of how you described your home planet."

Razor was shocked by that, he looked around and yes there where similarities, but there was much more jungle then dessert here. He then said "Not exactly, there is more jungle then dessert here."

**You cast a spell on me, spell on me. You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me**

Roxana saw the little hatchlings go to the bushes and start eating the sky berries. She then took a seat by the waterfall and stared at it.

**And I decided you look well on me, well on me. So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me**

Razor saw her and sat next to here as he looked down and said "Sorry." She looked at him questionably and was about to ask what for, but he beat her to it as he said "For hurting the hatchling."

She smiled and said "Don't say sorry to me, say sorry to him." She pointed to the little one. Razor raised a brow and said "How do you know that that is that one?" She then said "He has a little red mark on his head that the others don't. I'm thinking of calling him Spot."

Razor was confused by this but left it. He then said "I do not know how to apologize to him." He held his head down. She looked confused and said "The same way you would apologize to a little kid."

He looked at her and then said "I don't know anything about children, that's why I've acted the way I have." She looked shocked and said "Never?" He shook his head and said "I never had time. I was always too busy in war."

She nodded and then said "Just go up to him and hug him while you say sorry." Razor looked surprised and said "No. I will not lower myself to that." She sighed and said with a glare "You're not lowering yourself. It actually takes a strong man to show emotion like that."

The little creature then came up to Roxana and cuddled up to her in her lap. She giggled and then looked at Razor, she 'humph' and looked to him expectantly. Razor sighed, he then put an arm to the little creature, it squirmed away from him by hiding more into Roxana's arms, but she handed him to Razor.

The little thing just looked up to him. Razor was shocked and unsure what to do. He looked at Roxana as she said "Well hold him, just be careful with his head." He nodded and then held the little creature and held its head. They looked into each other's eyes as Razor said strangely "Sorry?"

The creature then smiled at him and cuddled up to him. Razor was surprised and said "It's like he understood me." Roxana raised a brow and said "Of course he did." Razor was confused by this but asked "Would you teach me more." She nodded.

**Turn the lights out now. Stay with me I can make,**

She saw the sun come down and said "Not much we can do now any ways."

**Now I'll take you by the hand. Hand you another drink. Drink it if you can. Can you spend a little time,**

So she began to teach him about children. During this Razor saw that she was getting cold and rapped an arm around her as he said "Your body temperature is lowering, without a ring to regulate your body heat it will help if I share some of mine with you." She smiled and blushed as she said "Alright." But in her mind she was creaming _"AAAHHH! He's hugging me. He's so warm and gentle.'_

**Time is slipping away, Away from us so stay, Make you glad you came**

During this he thought _'I am glad she came. But how should I tell her?'_

During this, Jordan and Aya had taken down the camp in the jungle. But then Aya said "The ship is under attack." "Oh great!" He yelled and then they flew off as the Captain went to go find Kilowog.

**The sun goes down. The stars come out. And all that counts. Is here and now.**

Razor and Roxana watched as the sun fell and the stars appeared. Razor kept hearing Roxana talk about what she knew about children.

He was happy for this time where he could be with her, maybe he could tell her, if he could, he didn't want to look weak, but she said she saw males who could show those emotions as much stronger. Could it be true?

Suddenly they heard something in the bushes, they got up and the hatchlings went behind Roxana for protection, well Spot decided to hide behind Razor. Suddenly a large male of the alien hunters and two other large ones came out.

They were the largest of the hunters so far, the biggest chuckled and said "Well lookie here. They brought out our little paychecks for us. They'll be worth a lot." Razor growled, but it was nothing compared to the cat like screech that Roxana gave.

The hunters stared at her shocked but also curios. She then said "If any of you dare hurt these little ones I will pounce on you like a lion on its prey." The hunters then chuckled at that.

Roxana glared at this and Razor was shocked. He knew that what she said was true. He could see the parental care in her eyes and he knew after accidently hurting the youngling that she would do good on here threat.

The lead hunter then said "Your quit spirited aren't you. I like that in a female." He then winked at her. The two growled at him. Suddenly the hunters stopped laughing and then the lead said "Take them. Get rid of the red one, but let me handle the female."

Razors eyes grew at that. He did not want Roxana hurt. But first he had to deal with his own trouble makers. Suddenly the hunters attacked.

****Razor took on the hunters with his ring , but they hardly felt any pain because of their size. In a short amount of time they had pinned him down and one was about to punch him, while the other held him down.

That's when something weird happened; Spot launched himself at the hunter, the one that was going to punch Razor, and landed on his face and started attacking it.

The other hunter was shocked and this gave Razor the opportunity to knock him off with his ring, the hunter landed on a tree and he was out cold.

Roxana was using her stick to keep the hunter away from her. He just laughed as he got closer. She then let out a feral cat screech and jumped on him and started to punch him.

This shocked the large hunter but not for long, he then held on to her and whispered "Oh this will be fun." But the hatchlings didn't like this and attacked; only the hunter was too big and he started to throw them off.

This angered Roxana and she attacked again, this time hitting the guy in the face, he growled and said "You're going to regret that." **  
**

**My universe will never be the same. I'm glad you came. I'm glad you came**

By this time Razor had gotten rid of his attackers and heard what the largest had said, he growled and attacked, but he was grabbed by the throat.

**I'm glad you came**

Roxana yelled "Razor!" Spot saw this and attacked but he was thrown against a rock and knocked out. This angered her and this time she "AAAAAHHH!" She stared at the hunter and glared as she clenched her teeth, and that's when she attacked with an "AYAYAYAYA!" The mettle hit his arm and he released Razor.

**So glad you came**

The hunter glared at her and was about to attack, but again she hit him but in the face. Razor then threw some energy at him to distract him from Roxana and he was about to attack but Roxana launched herself and hit him on the back of his head, knocking him out. She then said "That was for Spot."

**I'm glad you came. I'm glad you came.**

Razor was about to complement her. But she ran off to go check on Spot, where the others hatchlings where around him. Razor first tied up the hunters and then fallowed her.

He saw her bend her knees to the ground and picked up the little hatchling with her hands, she brought him up to her chest, trying to see if he had some sort of pulse or heart rate. She couldn't tell.

She began to cry a bit and kept praying that he would live and wake up. Razor got on his knees as well and held her with one arm to comfort her as she cried over the little creature, the other hatchlings gave pitiful whines at the lost of their friend.

Roxana's tears fell on the little hatchling and his eyes blinked; he then started to move slowly. Roxana felt this and looked down as she said "Razor." He also looked down and almost slightly smiled.

Roxana held the little one close as she kissed his head and said "Thank you Lord." She kept cuddling the little creature and hugging it. The other hatchlings screeched in happiness.

Suddenly Razors ring went off, he let go of Roxana as he answered it and Hal was on the line. Hal then said "We finely beat the hunters but they say that their leaders are on the loose. We also freed any of the hatchlings."

Razor then said "We took care of the leaders." "Really? Whoa! Well they also attacked the ship so we'll be here for about an hour. Kilowog and I will pick up the hunters." Razor and Roxana waited for them to come and pick up the hunters.

Razor carried her back to the interceptor, Bridal style. She was holding on tight. Razor looked at her confused as she said "I don't like heights." He nodded and then landed.

She then saw the captain and gave him Spot as she said "This little one was hurt, can you do anything for him." He nodded and said "I'll see what I can do. Thanks for the help." She nodded and he then left to go take care of him. She then went and sat on a rock, Razor joined her.

****

The sun goes down. The stars come out. And all that counts. Is here and now

They both looked at the sky, the stars where much brighter now. Razor was thinking _"Should I tell her, now seems good a time as any."_****

My universe will never be the same.

He knew now that his life was going to be a lot more different. And maybe their relationship as well.

**I'm glad you came.**

But he really didn't mind. They then heard Aya said "Repairs are done, you may all bored now.

**I'm glad you came.**

Roxana was getting up. Razor then said with his back turned to her "I am glad you have come." Then he flew into the Interceptor. Roxana's eyes widened and then she smiled as she followed him in.

He might of said it a bit cold and monotone, but after the time she spent with him, she knew what the real Razor meant.

**Hope you all liked it.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I decided the full story should start before flight club, so there is no confusion.**

It was another mission free day on the interceptor. Everyone was bored as they sat at the front of the ship. Roxana had made her own designated spot next to Razer as she sat in her own flouting chair. Roxana then said "You sure we don't have any way to get some entertainment." Hal sighed and said "Like I said no big screen."

Aya then said "What is it exactly that you and Roxana keep conversing about?" Hal said "I'm not sure how to explain it. It's like a flat box with pictures in it that tells stories." Kilowog looked at him like he was crazy and said "You know that's sound crazy right." Razer just grunted but also thought the same.

Roxana then explained with "It's like an entertainment center in our homes, like watching a play, but on a screen." Aya then started zoning out and eyes glowing. Roxana noticed this and asked "What's she doing?" Razer then said "Looking something up." Aya then said "I believe I now understand what you are referring to and can actually duplicate this by using my long range waves to pick up on 'television shows and movies' as they say on your planet."

Hal shouted "Woohoo! Yes, something ells to do besides work." Aya then said "Direct yourselves into the center of the ship, my holographic system will substitute for a screen." And so they walked into the big white room where the dining table had popped up, and so they sat down, Hal said "Hey Roxana sit over here so we can try to pick out some stuff."

Razer glared at Hal but she nodded and said "Razer wanna sit next to me?" He just shrugged his shoulders and fallowed her. Hal was on her left and Razer on her right. Kilowog was staring at them strangely from across the table next to Aya and said "Why would you want poozer here to sit next to you?" She raised a brow at him and said "Because we're friends." Razer was a bit shocked by that but hid it. He was in a way glad that she saw him as a friend, _but was that it_, he thought.

Hall smiled at the closeness of the two and then said "Okay so what should we watch. We should probably start off with something simple." Roxana then said "How about a Disney movie, the Lion king is good." Hal thought of that and said "Good point. All right, Lion king it its. Aya would you find it for us?" She nodded and searched until she found what she was looking for and then displayed it.

The usual castle and shooting star started the flick. Roxana was excited, Lion king was one of her favorites and she loved watching animal movies. Razor was unsure about this but decided to go with it, he might get bored but at least he might be able to understand humans a bit more. Aya was thinking the same about learning about humans. Kilowog just wanted to have a good time and relaxed as the show began.

Kilowog noticed the strange unrealistic two dimensional form to it and asks "Hey what is this. Jordan this better not be some prank." Razer then said "Of course you wouldn't be able to understand you buffoon, it's obvious paper puppets." "Ha yeah right poozer." Retorted the sergeant. Roxana then said "Actually he's kind of right Kilowog." The sergeant's jaw dropped and Hal busted out laughing. Aya then said "Actually it is called a moving picture, several pictures coming one after another."

Kilowog then said "How is that possible." Roxana began to explain a bit along with Hal and Aya. Once that was done they finely started the movie again but before they started Roxana said "Hey Aya can we take out the lights, it will feel more like a movie theater." Again they had to explain what that was but Aya did so and the room became comfortably dark as the glow showed from the holograms.

There were a couple of times where they had to stop the movie to explain what was happening but the aliens had a pretty basic idea of what was going on. Kilowog was enjoying the movie pretty well, Aya as too enjoyed it. Razor just has a stoic look on his face, almost bored, because of his face leaning onto his fist.

Then Simba's father died, killed by his own brother, and this shocked the two aliens a bit as they saw the littler lion cub trying to awaken his father. Kilowog then said "You let kids watch this?" Hal then said "You should see Bambi." Roxana then said "The lion king is in a way based off of the old play Hamlet by Shakespeare, the second one is based off his other play, Romeo and Juliet."

So they continued watching the movie, when it came to Timone and Pumba Roxana said "Kilowog and Hal are kind of like them don't you think Razer?" Razer then said "The pig I can see as Kilowog and the small rat does talk too much like Hal Jordan." Kilowog growled at that and Hal then said "Really I always saw myself a bit like Simba." Roxana then said "Are you always such a ham." Aya then said "Is not ham a substance that comes from a pig." Roxana then said "And he's not a rat he's a meerkat, and Pumba is a warthog." Razor looked at her confused and she said "I know allot about animals and I like to keep it strait okay." Razor just shrugged it and continued to watch.

'Can you feel the love tonight' started playing after the small fight with Simba and Nala, which the two male aliens quite enjoyed. Kilowog enjoyed the song but was sad as he started thinking about Galia. Razer was a bit angry at this part, the way it showed how the two lovers reunited, it was so fake, to him at least. But he saw how Roxana seemed to smile at this part; she seemed quite excited as she stared at the beautiful scene.

That's when he noticed something on her face, two small dots on her cheek and said "I didn't know you had marking on your planet." Roxana looked at him and said "Oh these." She pointed at them "I was born with these, kind of like your marking I guess. Their kind of like moles but they don't bulge; accept they look more like small pigments on my skin."

They then came to the part when Simba finely came home and took on his uncle. For some reason Razer started feeling strange, as if he was seeing his life. In a way he was, as he thought about it, his wife died and he thought it was his fault, but it was really Atrucitus who killed her but made him think differently, later he joined Hal Jordan and Kilowog, and it was true, they were like the two unlikely animal friends. Then he found out it was Atrucitus who had killed his wife. The only part that hasn't fit into his life quit yet was the return of romance, but as he looked to Roxana he thought, '_Or maybe it has_?'

He returned to the show. Finely Simba took his place and they had a happy ending. Aya shut the hologram off and said as she turned on the lights, "That was quit an enjoyable viewing." Kilowog then said "Yeah not too bad." Razer just grunted but he wasn't going to get away that easily as Roxana said "What did you think of it?"

He sighed and said "I found it too unrealistic, but overall it was okay." She rolled her eyes and said "It's fiction, it's supposed to be nonrealistic, that's why it's fiction, but since you're fine with it you might want to see the sequel." Hal then said "No way, let's see something ells." Kilowog then said "Sorry Jordan but I kind of want to see what the kid was talking about." Aya then said "I too wish to see how the story continues." Roxana yelled "Yes!" with her fists in the air.

Hal sighed and said "Fine, but I'm gonna need some popcorn." Aya then said "I believe I have a kind of substitute for it, but it will taste quit similar." The roof opened up to bring down some green colored popcorn, but it looked very crinkled. Hal leaned backwards as he said "Um." But Roxana had already seen some weird foods and had trusted Aya with food choices after the Sunday they made. So she took a bit in her hand, smelled it and tasted it with a lick, she savored the taste and then took some into her mouth and said "Mmmm. Almost like the real thing, but a bit more crunchy."

Hal took a taste and so did Kilowog. Finely Razer tried some but he found it hard chew on. That's when Roxana noticed his pointed teeth and said "Wow." Razer turned to her and asked "What?" he sounded a bit offended but it was just him being him. Roxana then said "I never noticed your teeth before; they look like they're all canine teeth." Razor shrugged and replied "Another difference in our species, though only males have this quality. The females on our planet actually find it attracting."

He gave a toothy grin just to mess with her, but she leaned back a bit. Kilowog growled and was about to reprimand him, but Roxana did something strange and unexpected. She suddenly came up to his teeth and touched one of the tips with her finger. Razer recoiled in surprised at that. Hal started busting a gut when he saw the look on his face.

Roxana blushed a bit and said "Sorry, they just looked so interesting. I've never seen something like that before on. They kind of remind me of Shark teeth in a way. Do your teeth reflect your health on your planet? Cause that might be a reason why the females on your planet find it attractive." Razer was speechless for a bit, he was still shocked from her actually having her that close to him and then hearing here come up with a hypotheses.

He then became fluster and said "I am not some animal you know." She then said "Sorry. I tend to do that on my own species as well, it's not an insult. Humans usually like people with white teeth, because it means their mouths are clean and healthy." Hal stopped laughing for a bit and said "Yeah that kind of is true. Like Carol, she has great teeth." "Who's Carol." Jordan then explained who she was and she nodded.

Razer during that time was still a bit shocked and was thinking over what she had asked. Then he said "In a way you are right. Our teeth do in a way show our health; I never quit thought about it that way." She smiled and said "So should we see the next movie?" Everyone agreed to that, but before they did, Aya looked at the two and felt their vitals where a bit strange, but they went back to normal quit quickly so she left it.

So Aya started up the movie Lion king 2. The new music was okay and then they saw Timone and Pumba faint, this caused a bit of chuckles and Kilowog found it quit funny.

When Simba turned out to be an overprotective parent Kilowog said "Hugh, that's strange. But I guess he learned his lesson as a kid." Hal then said "I still think they made him too uptight."

Then they got to the part where Nala and Kovu met. Razor found it strange and said "How could two enemies become such friends so quickly?" Roxana then said "Kids don't usually find the differences at first, but over times the adults put it in their minds to dislike the ones they dislike."

When Zira sang they found it kind of creepy and then Samba singing was okay. They then got to the part where Kovu was older and was taught to hate the pride landers. Razer then said with a snarl "Reminds me of how red lanterns are taught to hate the guardians." Roxana then said "I never quit understood that, why do you're factions hate each other so much."

They paused the movie and they began to explain about the guardians and the man hunters and Atrucitus hate for them. When they were done Roxana looked upset and said "And they haven't tried to fix it?" Hal then said "They're too proud and find it unnecessary." She shook her head at that and said "Don't people get it. Killing and hate leads to more killing and hate." Aya then said "That is a plausible theory."

Roxana then continued with "I don't believe in what Atrucitus is doing, but I don't like the way the guardians have handled this. I should give them a piece of my mind." Her fist slammed on the table. Aya then said "How does one give another a piece of their brain." Hal then said "It's an expression Aya."

Razer was surprised by this and said "They will most likely not listen; Hal Jordan has told me how stubborn they can be." She sighed and said "Then at least my thoughts can be heard, and who knows, maybe one will listen." Kilowog then said "You can certainly try kid, but it's not a high chance." Hal then said "And I kind of rather not let them know about you just yet, though I would love to see the looks on their faces."

Roxana then said "Well let's get on with the show." And so they continued to watch the movie. So the story continued Razor started to think, when Kovu was treated the way he was by Simba because he was suspected of being a spy, he thought _'I now understand why Kilowog was so hesitant with me for so long.'_ Then it showed Nala and Kovu learning to have fun and hanging out.

He thought of himself and Roxana, in a way she was the same as Nala, trying to teach him to have fun, him acting cold to her at first but then later understanding each other. He turned to her and saw here chewing in the alien popcorn, he smiled a bit as he saw her having trouble chewing. He suppressed a chuckle as he continued to watch the movie, then the story was surprising him, how the male found love.

He sighed at that, again the story was becoming unrealistic with the love parts, at least for him. Then they show the betrayal and exile, Razor was unsure at that point, would something like that ever happen to him, if they were to return to the green lantern home world then he would most likely be shunned and accused of treason, but he had to at least try.

Then the love song started, he sighed at that, he wasn't sure what humans saw in all this romance. He looked to Roxana again and saw her smile at this part, he slightly smiled as well, but then pushed it away. Roxana looked to see Razer had smiled at her and she smiled but returned to the movie.

Then the final battle came. Razer and Kilowog were interested in the battle. Then the two lovers came back and stood up to their leaders. Razor was surprised by this and then saw that the outlanders went to the pride landers side. He wondered if the reds could ever work with the greens, but pushed that thought aside, that would be very unlikely. And again the story had a happy ending; he just scoffed a bit at it.

When the movie was over Kilowog and Hal decided to go take a nap. They were a bit tired from so much TV. So the lights turned back on and they all parted ways. Aya decided to go to the front of the ship to keep checking if trouble was to arise. Razer and Roxana where the only ones left in the room.

Razer then said "I still don't see how this Shakespeare became so popular with his stories if these where based off of his work?" Roxana then said "They had to tweak it to make it child friendly, in the original stories they all die." Razer was shocked by this, now he understood, would that be his ending?

Roxana looked at him and saw his somber face and asked "What's wrong." He then said "Nothing you should worry about." Roxana put a hand to his shoulder and said "You know you can tell me anything." He felt strange that she held his shoulder, he stared at it and then into her eyes. He then said "I think my ending may be tragic, especially when I try to get my revenge on Atrocious."

She then said "Revenge isn't the answer, it won't bring her back, and it won't do you any good either." He growled and said "How do you know?" She took her hand back at his growl. He realized his mistake and said "Forgive me." That caught Roxana by surprise, he had never apologized before. She then sais "It's fine, but like I said revenge isn't going to do you any good." Then he asks "Then what will do me good?"

She then thought of something and said "Aya, could you possible get me a Bible." Aya then came in and said "I will start downloading right away." Aya already knew what goes on in the ship so she didn't need to ask what it was for, she downloaded it into a tablet and left. Roxana then goes to Razer and said "It's time I teach you about God." And so she began to show him, how the earth was made and so on.

One of the things she told him about was "Revenge is evil." He looked surprised and said "How, I am only trying to avenge the death of my love." She then said "Like I said before, it won't fix anything. But what you can do, is try to stop him from hurting anyone ells." Razor was unsure of this, but he said "May I keep The Bible you showed me." She nodded and said "I hope it helps." He then said "As do I."

He got up and was about to leave, but as he did he looked to her and said "Why do you even care if I do what I do?" She then said "Because I care about, and it's the right thing to do." Razer was shocked, but it only showed for a short time. Then he left without a word, and with one thought _'How could she care about me?'_

**Sorry this took so long.**


	15. Chapter 15

_**I hung up the phone tonight. Something happened for the first time. Deep inside it was a rush, what a rush**_

Razer had been in his room for a couple of hours after talking with Roxana. He had read through the Bible. And in a way he was calmer, it seems the Word did help him.

But now he was just thinking about what Roxana had said to him before he left. She said she cared about him, that was the first time someone had said it to him straight forward after becoming a red lantern, though Aya had shown it and so had Hal, and on rare occasions, Kilowog.

But what he was feeling now was strange, he has felt it before, but it was different, this was different. Could it be that another female could love him.

_**'Cause the possibility. That you would ever feel the same way. About me, just too much, just too much**_

NO! It couldn't be. He was dangerous, he had almost hurt her. How could she ever feel more than just friendship, he was having a hard enough time believing that. Also it was dangerous, if another red lantern, mainly Atrocitus, found out about his felaings. He couldn't bear to lose any one ells the same way he had lost Ilana.

_**Why do I keep running from the truth? All I ever think about is you. You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized. And I just got to know**_

Why was he fighting his feelings? Suddenly he was thinking about all the good times they had together. The way she fit perfectly in his arms as he thought she was Ilana, the way she showed compassion towards his pain as her warm lips touched his forehead.

He rubbed the spot as he remembered and a slight smile was starting to appear.

He thought of the time he kissed her cheek and he felt her blush, the time she taught him to dance and her hand perfectly slid into his, the way his arm felt around her in the cold, the fierce way she protected those she cared about, the silly way she had the nerve to touch his teeth, and finely, the way she believed and cared, trying to help him.

How could someone like her like him, he just had to at least know?

_**Do you ever think when you're all alone. All that we can be, where this thing can go? Am I crazy or falling in love? Is it really just another crush?**_

But could they ever have a future. After this war she would return home, but what would become of him, if he even survived.

He was starting to feel dizzy form all the, what if's, he needed to get out of his room and so he went back to the wreck room.

There she was, sitting at the table with Aya. Aya? What about her, did he feel for her, or was it a simple sentiment because of her appearance to his first love.

_**Do you catch a breath when I look at you? Are you holding back like the way I do? 'Cause I've tried and tried to walk away. But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay. Going away-ay-ay**_

Roxana looked up to see him come in and she smiled at him. His breath was caught as he saw her. Her large eyes fluttered with her long lashes as she blinked and her pink lips spread across her face as she smiled.

Unknown to Razer she was also looking at his features as she stared at his creamy white skin, his black markings starting at his blue eyes and going down his handsome face and close to his strong jaw.

Razer then looked at Aya to distract himself from her. Aya stared at him blankly at him, but then a slight smile appeared and she nodded her head. But strangely, he did not do anything very significant, yes she had a lovely face, the face of his dead love, but her face was still neutral, yet with a slight smile. But something was missing.

He then looked to Roxana again and the feelings were still there. And they wouldn't leave him. He couldn't take it and looked away from her, but did go and take a seat with them at the table.

_**Has it ever crossed your mind. When we're hanging, spending time girl? Are we just friends? Is there more? Is there more?**_

Roxana was the one to speak first as she said "Hey Razer. Feeling better?" She thought _'I hope he does. I hate seeing people sad. And he seemed so desperate' _Razer nodded and said "Thank you for introducing me to your Savior. I am glad to know that there is someone out there that cares for all." She smiled at that and said "You're welcome. I hope you find your peace."

Aya was confused; she understood what they were conversing about, that did not confuse her, what confused her was how they were acting with each other, reserved yet, kindly. Also, their vitals were confusing to understand.

Razer then said "Roxana. I appreciate your friendship." He put his hand over hers. Roxana blushed and stared at him.

Aya did not know why but she felt like she was intruding, and the situation made her feel strange. Almost, hostile? She decided to leave and go to the bridge. Hal Jordan could explain this.

Roxana then said "I'm glad we are friends too." She then thought _'But could we be more? And where would we go from there?'_

_**See it's a chance we've gotta take. 'Cause I believe that we can make this into. Something that will last, last forever, forever!**_

Meanwhile, Aya went up to Hal and started speak "Green lantern Hal Jordan. I must speak with you about something." He looked to her and said "Sure Aya, shoot." She was confused by the turn but figured it was just and expression.

Sargent Kilowog had gone to check on their supplies and power. Which she did not understand since she could do that heself, but knew he needed something to do while there was nothing ells for him to do.

She then explained "Roxana and Razer were acting strange with each other." Hal raised a brow and said "What kind of strange?" She then said "They appear to be reserved, yet kindly to each other. And then Razer put his hand on hers." Hal smiled and said "That's normal Aya, I just think they're just starting to show emotions for each other."

"What about their vitals, they're hearts are speading a bit but other than that I am unsure how to explain their conditions." Hal chuckled and said "It's just hormone Aya. It's completely normal." Aya was confused and wanted to ask about hormones, but had something more important to ask.

"Then why did I feel a sense of hostility when they interacted so closely." That sent Jordan for a loop. He should have seen this coming, he saw Aya like his own and respected her, but he couldn't help out in this situation. Razer was going to choose who he loved. It might take a while but Hal already knew the answer, he knew that Razer did have fealings for Aya in some way, but when Roxana came the feelings where directed somewhere ells. And maybe for the better.

Aya and Razer wouldn't be able to have a future, but he wasn't going to give up on Aya, no. He would help her find someone someday, someone she could have a future with. He was about to explain jealousy when the halo-screen activated and he heard an annoying voice say "Green lantern Hal Jordan we have important business to discuss." Great, now he had to deal with Appa now, he just hoped Roxana would stay out of the bridge.

Meanwhile.

Razer was staring at Roxana as he contemplated his feelings. Roxana became confused and asked "Is something wrong?" he shook his head no and said "No. Nothing is wrong. I was just thinking." She smiled and said "About what?"

His eyes enlarged at that and he tried to find a distraction, when suddenly Kilowog came in and said "Hey there poozers." Razer took his hand away from Roxana's as to not be ridiculed by Kilowog. Roxana just said "Hey Kilowog, what's up." He shrugged and said "Just trying to keep busy. You two?" Roxana then said "Just talking."

She then turned to Razer and said "So what were you going to say?" Razer did not want to talk about this in front of the Bolovaxian, it was hard enough to find the words to tell Roxana what he wanted to say, he didn't even know what to tell himself!

Suddenly they heard a beep and someone calling Hal's name. Roxana then said "What was that?" Kilowog shook his head and said "You might as well meet them now. Come on poozer it's time you met the guardians." "Okay." She said and fallowed him to the other room. Razer sighed "Saved by the bell as Hal Jordan would say."

As they walked in they saw Aba was talking to Hal about asking for status updates. Suddenly he stopped talking when he noticed Roxana and said "What is that?" Hal was confused, but looked backed with large eyes and then ran over to Roxana to hide her behind him and said "Oh, you see she's part of the crew now…" "And how exactly did that happen Hal Jordan? How did a non- green lantern human get out this far into frontiers-pace."

Roxana sidestepped behind Hal and said "I got here by an accidental transportation." Aba sighed and said "Now another thing for me to worry about." Roxana then said in protest "Hey I've been helping." She pointed a thumb at herself as she glared at the little blue man. Aba was enraged by this and said "How dare you speak in such a way to me." Hal then said "Well to be fair you did judge her before you knew anything about her." Hal then started telling him about the things that had accord from when Roxana was found till today.

Aba then yelled "She has been helping on missions? The AI I understand, but putting a civilian without any means of protection…." Roxana then said "I do have protection. I know how to defend myself and Aya even got me equipped with a shield and a metal staff for battles and missions." Aba was angered again and said "How dare you interrupt me! Show some respect."

This surprised Roxana and she stepped back a bit but regained her self quickly. Razer growled at what the angry little man said. How dare he insult her, and yes she interrupted but he was calling her weak, and she had the right to defend herself in that statement, especially since she had proven herself. Kilowog was too slacked jawed at what was happening to respond. Usually only Jordan had the guts to talk to the guardians like that.

Roxana then glared and said "Well I don't appreciate being talked to like that, and I will show respect to people who have earned my respect. Because from what I heard about what you're people did to this sector and don't do anything to fix it, I don't think that gives me any type reason to go and show you respect." Aba was turning purple at that and then looked to Hal and said "You told her of what has transpired here, top secret information that you had no authorization to give." Hal then said "Well she was going to find out anyway. I don't see the problem and I don't appreciate you talking like that to one of my crew members, especially someone who has earned her place her."

Aba looked like a fish as his mouth kept opening and closing at that, finely he exploded with "I've had enough of this Hal Jordan! You were hard enough to deal with, now we have another insignificant, none intelligent, disrespectful earthling…." "Hey I resent that!" they all turned to see that Roxana's face was red, Hal and Kilowog said "Uh oh." Aya decided to take some steps back, Razer was just shocked but wisely took some steps away, knowing what harm she could do when angry, especially after what he saw with her and the hatchlings.

_**Do you ever think when you're all alone. All that we could be, where this thing could go? Am I crazy or falling in love? Is it really just another crush?**_

Roxana then said "You have some nerve, calling us that. We are out here making a difference while you are on your home world not even thinking of finding a way to help those you have hurt. You should be helping, bringing food, creating shelters, and trying to make peace with these crazy red lanterns, who I heard formed because you guys practically destroyed everything they had. I don't agree with what they're doing, but you have a responsibility to fix this!" You could see she was flustered, hair in her face, eyes starting to become puffy, and short of breath, then finely, the tears started to fall.

_**Do you catch a breath when I look at you? Are you holding back like the way I do? 'Cause I've tried and tried to walk away. But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay. Going away-ay-ay**_

Razer's heart felt like it had jumped into his throat. He had never seen her so beautiful, not from the anger that came from her, but for the strange and strong emotion she had to say what is right, what was the feeling he saw in her, a feeling he had not seen in such a long time.

Aba saw the tears and said "How can I ever listen to a weakling that cries as she talks." Roxana gasped at that and said "At least I have feelings." The two male green lanterns where slack jawed at that.

Razer had had enough of this fool and said "I have had enough of you! She has done nothing wrong, but shown you what a horrible creature you are for what you did of not taking responsibility, and how dare you say she is weak because she cries. Showing emotion does not mean you are weak!" with every word he lashed out his red glow would grow and the flames would start, but strangely these flames where not angry looking flames, they were something different.

The other backed away from Razer for the state he was in. Razer knew that right now he was not feeling rage, yes he was mad for how he spoke to Roxana, but something ells was in him, the something he saw in Roxana.

He looked back at her too see that she was scared and surprised at his outburst. At this moment she only saw the flames and he knew it. He powered down and was about to say something but, Roxana just ran off. _**  
**_

_**Why do I keep running from the truth? All I ever think about is you. You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized. And I just got to know**_

Razer knew he couldn't run from his emotions much longer, and he wasn't going to run from her right now. He ran off instead towards her, to find her while Hal and the others took care of Aba. Who he could hear furiously screaming behind the closed doors.

He ran to find her, there were not many places she could go on the small ship, so he went to her room and found her, laying on her bead, crying. Razer couldn't stand to see her cry. So he sat at her bed and pulled her up into a hug.

She gasped at first, but then found he wasn't angry, then she let what she heard him saw seep in and she just started to cry into his chest. Even if she felt the position they were in was strange.

_**Do you ever think when you're all alone. All that we could be, where this thing could go? Am I crazy or falling in love? Is it really just another crush?**_

Razer then said "I am so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I was just upset at how that fool's remarks." She calmed down a bit and said "I'm sorry I ran. I was just frightened by your form, it reminded me too much of the time on Mogo when you chased me." He sighed at the memory and said "I apologize for that."

She looked up at him and said "I appreciate you sticking up for me. Not many people who are not my family have ever done that for me." He looked surprised but remembered the teasing she had told him she had endured.

Then something came to his mind and he asked "Why did you keep interrupting the 'guardian' so much?" he put extra infuses on guardian to state the point that he didn't like him. She sighed and said "I get like that when I'm mad, and even when I'm not mad I'll do that. Part of the asperger's remember? I told you I had trouble with communicating and socializing." He nodded at that.

****_**Do you catch a breath when I look at you? Are you holding back like the way I do?' Cause I've tried and tried to walk away. But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay. This crush ain't going away-ay-ay**_

Razer sighed and said as he pulled himself away but with his arms sill on her arms "Are you feeling better now?" She smiled with a blush and nodded yes. A slight twitch of his lips was all that came to him before it settle back to the regular look on his face. He thought _'What can I do. I know I feel for her. But what is it.' _

Roxana then said "You were very passionate." Razer then thought '_That was the word. Passion. When was the last time I had felt that?' _He looked to her and then said "You had much yourself. I'm glad you try to stick up for what you believe." She smiled and said "Thanks."

She then noticed again what position they were in and she said "Razer, if Hal catches us like this he'll have a meltdown, or make a remark to embarrass us." Razer nodded knowing this was true, and he didn't even want to think what Kilowog would do, or Aya.

_**Going away. Going away-ay-ay. Going away-ay-ay**_

He then saw a tear go down her face once more. He used his small clawed hand to wipe it away and said "I'll go as soon as you stop crying." She smiled and said "Thanks." And she leaned into him and hugged him. He began to blush but all he could think about was _'I don't want her to cry, but I don't wish to go soon either.'_

**Thanks for reading. Now I know some of you will have some choice words for Apa, but pleas no cussing, I don't take to it lightly. But pleas review!**_**  
**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Please read.**

**First of all I would like to thank God again for my inspiration and for the great amount of review and views I have gotten. **

**I am so thrilled that this story has the most reviews and one of my highest views out of all of my stories. **

**And I would also like to thank my readers and reviewers, thank you guys so much for the support. **

**Now on with the show!**

Roxana was on the brig star gazing, she was enjoying the beautiful view that few ever go to see,

At least form earth, and then she started to think. It was the day after the Apa incident. Razer had comforted her until she stopped crying like he promised and then they had parted ways.

After that they just went on with a regular routine, eat and read data pads, at least for her that was her routine. This morning she had woken up late, but the others were busy with others stuff or getting extra sleep, Hal was most likely sleeping.

She felt bad that he had to deal with Apa the other day. He wouldn't give any detail at breakfast, speaking of which she had not seen Razer at all today. She knew he didn't need to eat as much but she was looking forward to seeing him.

She slightly blushed at that as she smiled. _"Why am I not surprised I'm falling for him, and yet at the same time I am surprised."_ The reason she was surprised with her attraction was because she thought he looked kind of freaky the first time she saw him, and he was cold to her at first. But she was drawn to him, she knew.

The reason she wasn't surprised, he was hot and a nice guy once you got to know him, but what seemed to draw her to him the most was just him being himself.

His true self, not the cold solid wall of anger, but the sweet man, curios and lost, but in a way sure with himself, but still wanting to try to be something better.

She found the silence boring and decided to turn on some music, she found the controllers that let her set up a sort of radio Aya had set up. She turned it on and a song she knew came up.

**It started out as a feeling. Which then grew into a hope. Which then turned into a quiet **

**Thought. Which then turned into a quiet word.**

Roxana sat down as she thought about the lyrics to the song. They seemed to fit the situation perfectly. The way she and Razer were interacting had started out into a feeling when they shared their first tender moment together, her comforting him as he let his emotions out.

Then it became a hope as she remembered her feelings while he kept her warm under the stars and he said he was glad she was here. Now it was a quite thought that happened yesterday. As he comforted her and stood up for her. But would the words ever come out, was this even what she thought it was. ****

And then that word grew louder and louder. Til it was a battle cry

The words had not come, but the battle cry reminded her of her fights against the villains she has faced. And the battle cries she has called against them.****

I'll come back. When you call me. No need to say goodbye

Coming back, but to what, home? She did miss home, though at the same time she was having a great time with this adventure, she had always wanted a little bit of that. She wasn't saying goodbye to her family; she did want to come back to them.

She could only imagine her mother's tears, and her father and siblings comforting her. She became saddened by that. She hope they wouldn't worry too much and that finale farewells were not necessary, that she would come back to them some day. ****

Just because everything's changing. Doesn't mean it's never been this way before  


She remembered she was never fond of changes, but she was use to them. She had moved before, not frequently but it had happened, either from a home, or from a school, it didn't matter, there was change. Yet this whole thing was different, it was basically just like moving, and growing, and becoming more independent.

**All you can do is try to know who your friends are. As you head off to the war  
**

She was glad that she could trust these new people in her life, but not just any people, people she considers friends now, and to one of them maybe more. And all of this was happening in the middle of a war that she knew more than likely she would have to take a part in, big or small.

**Pick a star on the dark horizon. And follow the light**

She looked up at the stars and looked at the largest one keeping her eyes on it. She found it quit beautiful. ****

You'll come back. When it's over. No need to say good bye. You'll come back. When it's over. No need to say good bye.

The memory of her family returned, and tears started to fall a bit, she did miss them, but what hurt her the most was the pain and worry they were most likely feeling, she hated for them not to know about her, but she didn't have a way to communicate with them. ****

Now we're back to the beginning. It's just a feeling and no one knows yet. 

Suddenly, as she kept observing the stars and space, she felt strange, as if the place she was in was familiar. Just as the door to the bridge opened she memorized the place as she said out load as she sat down in her chair from the shock "We're back to the place I was found."

"Yes, we are." She turned to find Razer standing behind her, then he came up to the front of the ship and looked out into space, but before he became completely silent he said "That day changed everything." Unkown to her he was blushing as he remembered that day and their tender moment from yesterday.

**But just because they can't feel it too. Doesn't mean that you have to forget.**

She thought as she slightly looked at his back _"What about us. What will become of us when I return to earth. Will he continue to travel while my adventure ends, and will he forget me?"_

**Let your memories grow stronger and stronger. Til they're before your eyes**

****She stood back up and came to stand next to him as she imagined that day, unconscious, but half awake, as she flouted, cold and unable to breath for a bit, suddenly a warmth and the steady breath that returned and then darkness.

Razer could only imagine her figure flouting in space as the green light dragged her in while he tried to stable himself from the shock.

**You'll come back. When they call you. No need to say good bye You'll come back. When they call you. No need to say good bye.**

Again she remembered her family and a few tears pricked her eyes as the radio turned to white noise, Aya had told her it would do that if it wasn't in range of any radio waves. Razer turned to her with a question "Are you well, what has caused you to have tears come to your eyes? If it has anything to do with what that pumps little blue monster…"

But he was cut off as she said with a small chuckle "No it's not that. I was just thinking about my family, how worried they are. In a way I feel guilty because I'm out here, having an adventure I always dreamed of and their at home, worrying that I may be gone."

The tears came freely now as she started to shake. Suddenly she felt arms rap around her, but she did not need to look to see who it was, she knew this comfort and dived into it as she wrapped her arms around his broad chest.

Razer was not use to this quit yet but knew she needed this comfort and so he let himself be a comforter, for her, and only her. Suddenly Roxana started to calm down and she walked away from him, back towards the window as she looked back out to the stars, and saw them twinkling.

She began to smile a she wiped her tears away and said "Do you know what my name means?" Razer looked to her, confused that she was better so quickly but glad none the less, though still curios on how the topic had come up.

He shoock his head as he asked "What does that have to do with what is happening now?" She smiled as she said "Because the stars remind me of why my parents chose that name for me. It was because it means, star, bright, dawn."

Razer was sullen as he looked away and said "You're name means all those things? I wish my name had such wonderful meanings." She looked confused as she looked up at him and said "What's wrong with the name Razer? What does it mean in your culture?"

He looked to her as he said a bit bitterly "The same it means in all cultures. To raze, to tear down, to demolish, level to the ground, to shave or scrape off. All the meaning for my name are of destruction." The end was said very bitterly.

She looked to him and said as she turned to him "Maybe, but it doesn't mean it has to be a meaning of destroying good, maybe it could mean to destroy evil, or to raze villains, or even to tear down destruction itself."

With each word she came a step closer to him. Razer was wide eyed at this, how could she make a horrible name such as his sound so beautiful? She smiled at him and said "I think the name suits you will. You kind of look sharp, like a dagger, you like to take down anyone who gets in your way, mostly bad people."

Razor frowned as he said "But I destroyed a whole planet. I am a monster." She held his face in her palms, while he avoided eye contact as she said "But you didn't kill anyone, and you regret it and you even tried to pay for your crime. I heard the story Razer. I know what you have done. But you where manipulate into becoming something you are not. You are no monster Razer, remember that."

He looked her in the eyes as he said "Thank you, you have no idea how much that means to me." She smiled and said as she took her hands away from his face "You're welcome." He then said "And don't worry. I think your family will be just fine. If they could raise such a strong person, they must be strong themselves."

She smiled and said "Yeah they can be pretty tough." She chuckled a bit at that, a slight smile graced Razer's face momentarily. She frowned at that and thought _"To bad. He has a nice smiled, and he barely shows it."_

Suddenly the radio came to life again.

**There is something that I see**

Roxana thought as she turned to the radio _"Of course the radio decided to work again at this moment, and with a love song no less."__**  
**_

**In the way you look at me. There's a smile, there's a truth in your eyes**

Razer then held his hand out. She was confused at first and then he said "I enjoyed the last time you taught me to dance. Would you mind teaching me how to dance to this particular music? I believe Hal Jordan calls it a slow dance. Much different than the party dancing you showed me and Aya last time."

She looked into his eyes, such a beautiful blue, as he thought the same of her brown eyes, and found the sincerity in them. So she nodded and said "Well the first thing is to hold hands as we pull them up to the side."

She took his hand and placed one in her own lifted it up, "And then you put your hand here" she placed his other on her back as she put her other hand on his shoulder. Razer looked confused, Roxana saw it and asked "What's wrong?" "Nothing is wrong, it is just….The stance of this dance is quite similar to the ones on my home world of Volkreg." She smiled and said "That's interesting."

**But an unexpected way. On this unexpected day. Could it mean this is where I belong  
.It is you I have loved all along**

Roxana then said "Now usually the man leads but since I'm teaching I'll take that part." He nodded and then she said "Now walk backward." And so they did "And to the side" they almost stumbled on that part as they both said at the same time, Roxana "Oh sorry."

Razer "My apologies.", they rectified their stance and then she said "And now back." And so they repeated a bit, though they almost stepped on each other's toes a couple of times. When they had gotten it down she commented "This is kind of unsuspecting of you. I didn't know you liked to dance. You seemed a bit uncomfortable last time I tried to get you to dance."

He smiled and said as he whispered in her ear "There's allot that you don't know about me." She slightly blushed at that but asked "So what ells should I know?" He just replied with "You'll find out in time." ****

It's no more mystery. It is finally clear to me  


Then suddenly he spins her. She gasped at this and said "I thought I was teaching you?" He chuckled and said "That's one move I remembered form my home world when it came to this kind of music." She liked that he was starting to unravel himself and show his true self to her more and more.

**You're the home my heart searched for so long. And it is you I have loved all along. **

Was it strange that she felt safe in his arms, and felt as if she belonged there. All her life she had felt like an outsider, like she should be somewhere else. Maybe this is where she was meant to be, things did happen for a reason. Maybe her destiny laid out here, where she could be herself, and others accepted her odd quirks. Maybe, just maybe….

Sadly the moment was ruined as Kilowog came in shouting "Come on poozers we got a mission…" The song suddenly went into white noise but they were frozen from the shock of the sergeant charging in and did not have enough time to pull apart as he stared at them with a bit of a O shape on his mouth.

Kilowog then asked as his fist came to his hips in a no nonsense manner "Uh, is something going on between you two that I should know about." They blushed and Razer said "We were merely dancing sergeant."

They then unwrapped themselves from each other. Kilowog then asked "Without music?" Roxana replied with "The radio messes up when we're out of range. You just happened to walk in when it died."

Kilowog was about to question them further, but Hal and Aya entered just in time as Hal shouted "Okay we got a lead on some reds people!" Aya came up to a screen and showed a planet, a bit unsettled as the image showed up, as Razer looked at it in shock.

Hal then continued with "A fellow lantern communicated me about some reds that where spotted on the planet Volkreg." Roxana's eyes grew at this and looked to Razer, noticing his unsettled look. Aya looked down casted and looked away as she remembered Razer's memory of that planet.

Hal just kept on talking "He wasn't sure why though and he didn't want to find out because of the reds reputation of killing greens, plus he wanted to keep a close eye on his sector in case they tried to come back, but he called us in to try and investigate what they were up to."

Razer looked away from the planet, feeling the sting of the memories return. He didn't know how much more he could take it and said "Is this meeting over? I would like to return to my quarters."

Hal then said, unbeknown to him about Razer's dilemma, "Sure Razer.." he didn't get to finish as Razer stormed out of the room, both Aya and Roxana staring off worried.

They both wanted to make sure he was okay, but didn't know if they should give him some tine alone first. They both looked at each other and walked out of the room and into the center room. While there Aya asked "Should we attempt to consult Razer."

Roxana then said "Maybe we should give him some time alone. Usually that helps me when I'm upset. But if he's not okay in about an hour we'll both go and check on him." Aya responded with "Your hypotheses seems to be the most adequate solution." "Thanks. Plus I'll need your help to open the door if he locks it." "Agreed."


End file.
